Bem vindo a minha droga de vida
by Diih.Cullen
Summary: Bella é a garota nova na pequena Forks, tímida e misteriosa ela tem seus motivos para manter-se distante dos outros, principalemente do garoto metido e popular que sentava-se ao seu lado, ambos não estavam preparados para o que viria. Todo humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Bella já passou por muitas coisas na vida e aprendeu a se proteger do seu jeito, agora terá de recomeçar a vida na minúscula cidade de Forks e para piorar a situação entraria na escola no meio do ano letivo. Com todas suas inseguranças e medos não contava em fazer novos amigos e muito menos em ter uma paixão um tanto quanto complicada.

**Capitulo 1 - Sem despedidas.**

**Isabella POV.**

Como todos os dias dessa vida medíocre eu levantei, tomei banho, me arrumei e fui para o colégio, porém hoje não era um dia comum e sim o último dia que teria na escola. Aliás, na cidade. A convivência em casa estava difícil, é o que Renne disse para a psicoterapeuta familiar que tentou me fazer acreditar que eu estava apenas tentando chamar atenção, mas eu não estava o que eu mais queria era que me deixassem em paz, que parassem de prestar atenção em mim.

Desde a separação dos meus pais todos viviam me bombardeando com perguntas do tipo "Como esta lidando com isso? Esta tudo bem? Oh tadinha, esta superando?". Como se fosse ruim que eles se separassem, como se quando moravam juntos eles conviviam em paz, mas a realidade não era essa, eles eram completo estranho um para o outro. Renne nunca disse, mas a verdade é que ela não me suportava mais e decidiu me mandar para Charlie que teve de aceitar e por isso eu estou de mudança para a patética e minúscula cidade de Forks.

Peguei o ônibus como de costume e depois de meia hora estava em frente ao colégio, pensando no assunto eu só sentiria falta de minha amiga Lauren e do abrigo de cães que eu ajudava sempre que possível. Não diria que vou sentir falta de Renne, nossa relação não é muito boa, talvez nunca tenha sido uma das melhores entre mãe e filha, mas agora estava pior.

-Vai ficar aqui fora? – Lauren disse empurrando de leve meu ombro, ela estava como sempre seu coturno desamarrado, calça skinny preta, blusa um pouco folgada e a maquiagem preta exagerada. Eu costumava usar sempre lápis preto nos olhos e rímel, mas Lauren adorava deixar o olho completamente preto. Ela era um rebelde sem causa, ou talvez com causas tão profundas que nem ela mesma sabia.

-Acho que estou me despedindo. – dei de ombros, caminhando ao seu lado.

-Você esta com medo?

-Você sabe que eu não sinto medo de nada. – eu sorri.

-E então?

-Vai ser estranho, sabe morar com Charlie em Forks.

-Esta reclamando de que? Quem vai ter que estudar com essas barbies metidas por mais dois anos e meio sou eu – ela riu disfarçando a tristeza em seu olhar.

-E você acha que em Forks eu terei amigos?

-Com essa cara de maluca - ela fingiu me analisar - Definitivamente não!

-Como se você parecesse normal – eu provoquei bagunçando seu cabelo desfiado.

-Vou sentir sua falta – ela me olhou triste.

-Não. Não. Não! Nada de despedidas. - abracei seus ombros balançando-a um pouco.

-Ok.

-Vamos nos falar sempre por e-mail, telefone essas coisas.

-Não vai ser a mesma coisa – reclamou com voz chorosa.

-Mas é melhor do que nada, não é?

-Tem razão, despedidas são uma droga.

-Esquece isso, ta? – eu disse puxando ela para o banheiro.

-Matar aula no banheiro de novo?

-Tem outra opção?

-Droga – ela disse sentando na pia e pegando uma Coca-Cola na bolça.

-Ótimo – eu ri me juntando à ela.

-Geralmente pessoas da nossa idade mata a aula para beber com os amigos e a gente toma refrigerante no banheiro. - ela debochou olhando a garrafa nas mãos.

-Reserve a bebida para a noite ok? – eu sorri pegando a coca da mão dela e bebendo.

-Vamos sair? – disse animada.

-Claro! Minha despedida de um inferno à outro - bufei.

-Olha esqueceram-se de jogar o lixo do banheiro fora – Avery, a líder de torcida, disse entrando no banheiro seguida por suas duas manequins.

-É mesmo você ainda esta aqui – olhei-a com nojo.

-Acho melhor não ficarmos muito aqui meninas o ar esta contaminado pelo morcego e o corvo.

-Isso mesmo sua Barbie rebocada, caia fora daqui! – Lauren disse encarando. Elas tiraram um batom da bolça e passaram na boca.

-Vocês duas podiam fazer o favor de sumir – disse Avery.

-E você podia morrer, o que acha? – eu disse.

-Garota nem sua mãe te quer o que você ainda faz aqui? Você é um peso na vida dos outros.

-Escuta aqui sua vadia – eu desci da pia, ela deu uns passos pra trás, mas Lauren estava na porta bloqueando a passagem.

-Pense antes de fazer Isabella – ela tentou me ameaçar.

-Eu só não arrebento essa sua cara rebocada porque é meu ultimo dia nessa merda de colégio, pensando bem é melhor você se olhar no espelho e ver a vadia que você é que já transou com o time todo do colégio e quer se sentir superior? Você não tem nada pra falar de mim – eu a puxei pela gola da blusa.

-Não encosta mim! – ela disse segurando minha mão.

-Cala a boca garota – eu a empurrei pra parede – Sua voz me irrita e se falar mais alguma coisa sobre minha família você nunca mias vai conseguir falar - eu gritei.

-Estou morrendo de medo – ela zombou.

-Esta sim, agora cai fora daqui e não abre a porra da boca pra falar de mim de novo.

-Tchau Barbie – Lauren zombou enquanto elas saiam.

-Droga, sempre quis matar essa garota, ela me estressa – eu disse.

-Eu sei disso.

-Tem que ser desse jeito com ela, essa vadia já me humilhou uma vez e isso não vai acontecer de novo.

-Eu sei - ela disse entrelaçando o braço no meu - Vamos sair daqui vai.

Nós seguimos para a sala de aula, apenas nosso primeiro período era juntas, depois seguimos sozinhas até o final do dia. Que demorou a merda de uma eternidade pra passar.

[...]

-Te vejo a noite? – Lauren disse na porta de casa. Nós sempre íamos andando juntas até sua casa e depois terminava o caminho até em casa.

-Com certeza – eu sorri. Ela acenou de sua porta e eu continuei meu caminho até em casa. O carro de Phill estava na entrada e imaginei que ele e Renne já estavam lá. Entrei pela sala e vi que os dois estavam a mesa comendo.

-Obrigada por me esperar para meu último almoço mãe, mas estou sem fome – eu disse sarcástica.

-Bella é seu ultimo dia aqui podemos ficar em paz? – disse Phill.

-Renne diz pro Phill que ela ainda não é minha mãe - eu zombei.

-Já chega Isabella peça desculpas– disse Renne se irritando.

-Não - eu provoquei arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Peça desculpas – ela se levantou.

-Esta tudo bem Renne – Phill segurou seu braço a acariciando. Idiota.

-Awn - eu tombei a cabeça pra eles, dei risada me virando para a base da escada.

-Isabella! – Renne chamou atrás de mim.

-Mãe não faça uma tempestade, você não me quer aqui e eu estou indo embora. Fim, todos felizes – eu sorri ironicamente marchando escada á cima. Joguei minha bolsa no chão e peguei a mala. Sem ligar muito para a organização das roupas eu comecei a coloca-las na mala, tirei todos os meus pôsteres da parede e os coloquei junto com meus livros, joguei todos os sapatos em uma caixa. Agora só faltavam minhas coisas pessoais, maquiagem, perfumes, colares, pulseiras que eram todos ou a maioria pretos.

-Talvez você seja muito obscura – eu disse para o espelho, me analisando um pouco – Mas eu não ligo – me respondi. Talvez eu fosse louca por falar sozinha, mas além de Lauren eu era a única pessoa com quem podia falar.

Quando finalmente terminei de arrumar as coisas já estava muito tarde, corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Penteei o cabelo, escolhi uma roupa me arrumei. Empilhei os travesseiros na cama para parecer como seu eu estivesse dormindo e os cobri com meu cobertor. Pulei pela a janela para a saída de incêndio e desci a bendita escada ruidosa. Uma boa olhada na rua antes de começar meu caminho até a casa de Lauren, ela como sempre me esperava escondida em umas das árvores de sua entrada.

-Pronta para sua ultima noite de diversão? - sussurrou ela se juntando à mim.

-Claro – eu sorri. Nós saímos em direção ao ponto de ônibus, o local onde sempre encontrávamos o pessoal. Alguns minutos depois e todos estávamos prontos para sair. Lauren e eu tínhamos feitos poucos amigos nesses anos, a maioria deles eram mais velhos e nenhum deles estudava na escola.

Todos fomos de metrô para a Lexi, uma balada onde era mais fácil para entrarmos pois conhecíamos o organizador. Essa era minha última noite aqui e decidi que curtiria o máximo.

[...]

Umas três horas da manhã eu estava chegando em casa. Eu devo ter bebido muito porque não me lembro até que horas ficamos na Lexi. Sei que depois fomos até uma praia onde estavam fazendo uma festa "em volta da fogueira", mais bebidas, muitas bebidas, eu realmente me diverti. Acho que também sentiria falta da praia, mesmo que não fosse a maior fã de sol e areia, mas gostava desses luais e comemorações que podíamos fazer a noite. Já em Forks chovia demais para essas coisas ao ar livre.

Depois quando já estávamos bêbados e caídos no chão alguém pegou o violão e começou a tocar musicas lentas e tristes. Talvez eu até tenha chorado um pouco com Lauren, mas depois uns caras vieram conversar com a gente e ficamos com eles até não aguentarmos mais beber e decidirmos voltar pra casa.

Entrei devagar, passei pela sala e subi, quando estava alcançando meu quarto minha mãe saiu com uma cara de sono. Droga por segundos eu fui pega. Ela me olhou sério.

-Bella onde você estava? – ela perguntou com a mão na cintura.

-Me despedindo – eu cambaleei para a porta.

-Você esta bêbada? – ela andou ate mim.

-Pode ser que sim – eu ri entrando no meu quarto.

-Isabella porque você esta agindo assim?

-Porque essa sou eu Renne. – eu disse jogando meus sapatos para o lado e a blusa no chão.

-Você deveria ter me avisado que seria uma adolescente rebelde, talvez eu estivesse mais preparada droga - ela lamentou vindo atrás de mim.

-Você deveria ter me avisado que ia trazer um estranho pra sua cama, talvez eu estivesse mais preparada para acordar de manhã e ter um cara de cueca comendo meus cereais. - joguei de volta.

-Isabella – ela exclamou chocada.

-Oque é? – eu também gritei – Eu estou mentindo? Um belo dia eu acordei e essa cara estava morando na nossa casa, não houve nem uma conversa – eu bufei entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta, liguei o chuveiro esperando esquentar. Terminei de tirar a roupa pra entrar debaixo de uma relaxante água quente.

-Isabella nós não terminamos a conversa – Renne disse da porta.

-Eu já, agora me deixe tomar banho em paz – disse para a porta. Acho que ela foi embora depois disso porque tudo ficou calmo. Sai do banho, me sequei e coloquei meu pijama.

Desci para a cozinha e coloquei o pó de café na cafeteira, coloquei água sob medida e esperei até que estivesse pronto. Tomei o café amargo, sabendo que se não o fizesse amanhã não conseguiria levantar. Depois de tomar quase toda a jarra eu subi de volta ao quarto e praticamente desmaiei na cama.

[...]

Acordei com a droga do relógio barulhento demais, já era quase onze da manhã. Levantei de vagar sentindo minha cabeça girar, caminhei para o banheiro e me joguei na pia para lavar o rosto, escovei os dentes. Voltei para o quarto e procurei uma roupa confortável para a viagem, me troquei e arrumei o cabelo. Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha, onde Renne não estava e Phill se encontrava sozinho.

-Renne fez panquecas – Phill começou sentando à mesa.

-Hum - murmurei desinteressada.

-Acho que ela foi ao mercado - ele continuou tentando falar.

-A – murmurei, sentei à mesa e peguei um prato e uma panqueca. Joguei mel em cima e comecei a comer em silêncio.

Depois de comer eu subi para o quarto para terminar de arrumar minhas coisas faltavam poucos itens, os mais frágeis, e me dediquei à empacota-los com jornal antes de por dentro da caixa. Assim que tudo parecia pronto eu levei para sala onde Phill me ajudou, contra gosto, à levar para o carro. Renne chegou do mercado um tempo depois, cheia de sacolas ela foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço.

-Vou falar com Lauren – eu disse já na porta com a mão na maçaneta.

-Não demore – disse Renne.

-Ta – eu sai.

Nunca fiz o caminho da casa dela tão triste como dessa vez, tudo parece extremamente mais cinza e morto. Toquei a campainha com lagrimas nos olhos, Lauren saiu preguiçosa no deck e quando me viu correu em minha direção com os braços abertos, me agarrando forte. As lagrimas rolaram desobedientes dos meu olhos, mas as sequei antes que ela pudesse ver. Ouvi seus soluços e apertei mais meus braços em seu corpo.

-Você é muito sentimental – eu fingi zombar.

-Eu sei que por dentro você esta em prantos – ela choramingou.

-Eu te amo sua besta –eu disse me afastando para olha-la.

-Também te amo – ela sorriu – Ok, tudo bem – ela disse secando as lagrimas, o rímel tinha escorrido e agora ela me lembrava de alguma cena depressiva de um filme qualquer. Estava me matando ter de dizer adeus para minha melhor amiga.

-Vou sentir sua falta, Lauren – eu comentei, desviando para focar os olhos em algum ponto longe.

-Vou sentir mais - ela disse me chamando a atenção de novo -Bem... Eu sei que você não gosta, mas eu comprei um presente de despedida.

-Ó, ainda vou ter que passar por isso?

-Vai sim – disse ela me puxando para dentro de casa, no fundo eu achei legal ela se importar assim com nossa despedida, mas ainda não gostava de receber presentes.

-Lauren despedidas já são o bastante pra mim, sabe como me sinto com presentes.

-Não, nem vem com essa, eu tenho o direito de te dar um presente – ela me jogou no sofá e subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao segundo andar de sua casa, sumiu. Fiquei ali me despedindo mentalmente de Lauren, deixei algumas lagrimas escorrerem, mas assim que ouvi os passos dela no corredor acima eu limpei colocando um sorriso ensaiado. Ela desceu as escadas e parou na minha frente.

-Abre – ela me entregou um pacote embrulhado com um papel de presente preso por um laço.

-Prefiro abrir quando estiver em casa, pode ser? – eu sorri pedindo, pior do que ganhar presente era ter de abrir e demonstrar alguma reação na frente da pessoa que havia lhe dado.

-Ta bom – ela sorriu também.

-Obrigada Lauren.

-Você tem de me prometer que vai dar um jeito de falar comigo todos os dias, nem que seja uma mensagem no e-mail já que você se recusa em ter um celular. – ela me olhou pidona.

-Prometo – eu deixei as lagrima escorrerem dessa vez.

-A sua feia vou sentir muito sua falta – ela me puxou do sofá me abraçando – Sabia que você também estava chorando – ela disse e eu ri.

-Vou sentir sua falta, muito, muito.

-Decidi que odeio despedidas também – ela me soltou. Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-Bem chegou a hora – eu a olhei triste.

-Adeus – ela sorriu mesmo com as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

-Tchau amiga, tchau, por que nos veremos ainda. – eu também sorri.

-Promete?

-Prometo.

-Ok – ela disse caminhando comigo pelo corredor até a porta. Suspirante ela abriu e me acompanhou até a rua. – Tchau, até mais.

-Tchau – eu a abracei – Te amo – disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

-Te amo mais – ela respondeu. Eu me afastei devagar e sorri enxugando as lagrimas, ela me devolveu o sorriso. Virei-me e caminhei lentamente em direção à minha casa, dei uma ultima olhada pra trás e lá estava ela acenando pra mim, acenei de volta e depois segui direto pela calçada, segurando o nó em minha garganta. Lauren, a única que me aceitava do meu jeito, a única que veio falar comigo quando todos me desprezavam.

Eu ainda me lembro do primeiro dia de aula na quinta série quando eu entrei naquele imenso colégio de Phoenix. A escadaria para o pátio principal parecia tão assustadora naquela época. Em pensar que eu era apenas uma criança e já havia passado por tanto, eram tantas mudanças de colégios que eu nem me lembrava mais por quantos primeiros dias havia passado. Com onze anos de idade e já havia feito mais de três anos de tratamento psicológico. Eu estava tão nervosa, ansiosa e apreensiva que acontecesse de novo nesse colégio que não percebi a garota loira e sorridente que vinha em minha direção.

-Olá - ela disse pegando a mochila das costas e sentando no banco ao meu lado - Sou Lauren, da quinta série. - se apresentou. Virei-me nervosa em sua direção, minhas mãos tremiam e suava frio, aquela bola de ansiedade aumentando em meu estomago.

-Sou Isabella estou na quinta série também - falei baixo quase um sussurro.

-Qual quinta série Isabella?

-Quinta série a - eu tentei um sorriso, Renne havia me ensinado que um sorriso sempre fazia uma amizade - Pode me chamar de Bella.

-A mesma sala que eu Bella, você quer sentar do meu lado? - ela sorriu de novo. Eu concordei com a cabeça, a ansiedade passando aos poucos. Ao menos eu havia falado direito com ela, o sinal tocou e nós caminhamos em silêncio para a sala. Sentamos uma do lado da outra e conversamos mais um pouco antes da professora do primeiro período chegar. Lauren tagarelava sobre como estava com medo, pois agora teria um professor diferente para cada matéria e começaríamos a estudar biologia e física nesse semestre, eu não falava muito, mas concordava e compartilhava do mesmo medo que ela.

Aquele havia sido o primeiro dia da nossa amizade e agora, na metade do primeiro ano do ensino médio eu tinha certeza que Lauren havia sido colocada em minha vida, era pra sermos amigas. Nós duas éramos tão parecidas que assustava, ela sempre dizia que éramos feitas para sermos irmãs, porém havíamos nascido de mães diferentes.

Não havia ninguém em casa quando eu entrei, Renne e Phill provavelmente haviam saído para comprar almoço ou qualquer coisa. Subi para o quarto e fui direto ao banho, depois coloquei a única roupa que havia deixado de fora da mala e me arrumei. Desci para o primeiro andar e fiquei na sala assistindo televisão. Poucos minutos depois ouvi o barulho na porta e me virei para ver Renne entrando com um pacote embrulhado para presente.

-Não surte- ela disse quando viu minha reação - Eu e Phill achamos que como você não terá Lauren mais tão perto será bom ter um diário para por as emoções pra fora - ela caminhou em minha direção - É uma coisa simples e você vai ter de aceitar.

-Ta bom – eu disse derrotada e peguei o pacote embrulhado com um papel de presente. Agora eu já tinha dois presentes e uma despedida, faltava mais uma.

[...]

-Vamos – disse Renne afagando meu braço. Nós finalmente havíamos passado mais de uma hora sem brigas, Phill tinha pedido almoço e nós comemos em paz. Meu voo seria por volta das sete da noite, mas como morávamos longe do aeroporto e eu teria de fazer check in precisávamos ir mais cedo. Peguei minha bolsa e acompanhei-os até o carro. Phil se sentou no banco do motorista e Renne ao seu lado, eu sentei atrás no banco do carona.

Acho que era assim que as coisas deveriam ser afinal, Phil faz minha mãe feliz e talvez eu aqui apenas tenha atrapalhado a felicidade dos dois todo esse tempo. O rádio foi ligado e ficamos todo o caminho, nós três sabíamos o que estava por vir e antecipávamos a ansiedade e o nervosismo com o silêncio.

Desci do carro já no aeroporto, Phill veio logo atrás e me ajudou com as malas. Renne saiu devagar do carro, eu sabia o que estava por vir, mesmo não me suportando mais ela ainda se sentia culpada por me chutar, ou talvez ainda me amasse. Tomei coragem e olhei pra cima, ela estava me olhando com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. Eu forcei um sorriso no rosto e afaguei seu ombro sem jeito, ela suspirou sorrindo sob as lágrimas. Eles me acompanharam pelo check-in e ficaram comigo ate a hora do voo, era estranho agir assim como se convivêssemos todos os dias em harmonia.

-Então - suspirei arrastando minha mala para a faixa que nos separava do portão de embarque - É isso - dei de ombros.

-Tchau Bella - disse Phill com sua pior cara de pena.

-Tchau Phill.

-Tchau filha - Renne se aproximou, me puxando para um abraço sem jeito. Ela me pegou desprevenida com seu abraço, foi tão rápido que não consegui devolve-lo.

-Tchau mãe - eu sussurrei depois.

Puxei uma longa lufada de ar e passei pelo corredor do portão de embarque. Um ônibus esperava os passageiros para levar-nos ao avião. Entrei no avião quase por último, procurei pelo meu lugar, sentei e coloquei os fones brancos de ouvido conectando-os a lateral do acento. Liguei a pequena televisão que ficava colada ao banco da frente e selecionei um filme qualquer para me distrair.

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

**N/A:** E ai o que acharam? Eu estou reescrevendo a fic, pois é uma antiga paixão, eu comecei a postar ela em 2011 e meio que abandonei todas as minhas fanfics por quase um ano. Agora que voltei me apaixonei de novo por ela e decidi que vou dar uma atenção a mais e me empenhar em terminá-la. Só que havia muitos erros, ela foi uma das primeiras que escrevi, então decidi recomeçar e tentar melhorar o que tinha errado. É isso espero que gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2****- Nova rotina.**

**Isabella POV.**

Acordei com o avião balançando, estávamos passando por uma pequena instabilidade enquanto o avião perdia altitude para o pouso, foi o que o piloto anunciou no microfone. A aeromoça pediu para que todos permanecessem sentados durante o pouso. Após alguns minutos senti aquele pequeno choque quando as rodas do avião alcançaram o chão, confesso que não sou uma pessoa de voos, na verdade ficava completamente assustada em cada decolagem e pouso.

Peguei minha mala de mão e sai do avião indo direto para o banheiro, passei uma água no rosto e escovei os dentes com o kit que eles entregaram no voo. Sai do banheiro e segui a faixa até que estava completamente dentro do aeroporto, Charlie me esperava perto da esteira das malas.

-Bella, como você esta? – ele disse me dando um meio abraço.

-Bem – eu murmurei constrangida. Ele me soltou constrangido também, ficamos esperando minhas malas passarem, ele ficou com duas enquanto eu fiquei com a de mão e mais uma. Caminhamos para o carro e guardamos as malas no porta malas.

-Sua mãe já mandou seu histórico pro colégio – ele disse sentando no banco do motorista e colocando o sinto de segurança.

-Hum - murmurei desinteressada.

-Suas notas estão boas, mas a frequência nas aulas está... Bem, está preocupante.

-Não gosto da escola - dei de ombros.

-Bem na FHS* você terá de faltar menos, sabe você é filha do chefe de polícia e...

*[Forks High School]

-Não precisa me lembrar de toda atenção de cidade pequena, relaxa que vou fazer minha parte – eu revirei os olhos, coloquei meus fones e me desliguei do mundo, a viajem ate Forks seria longa e eu não queria conversas forçadas ou discussões com Charlie.

Observei a cidade dar lugar à floresta e devia admitir que era lindo. Alguns raios de sol brilhavam entre os galhos das gigantescas arvores, o que não durou muito, pois quando chegamos em Forks o sol não brilhava mais. Só havia gigantescas nuvens cinzas no céu, o clima úmido e a floresta escura me entristeceram. Nada parecia diferente em Forks, tudo se encontrava do mesmo jeito que eu lembrava. Charlie estacionou o carro na entrada de casa, como eu disse nada havia mudado, alguns capins desgrenhados estragavam o jardim da frente e a porta ainda estava com a parte de fora desgastada. De lá da entrada eu podia ver aquela velha cortina xadrez na janela da sala, era tão nostálgico e melancólico.

Charlie foi para a traseira do carro tirando as malas e as colocando no chão, eu o ajudei a carregar para dentro. E lá estava eu encarando aquele tapete pequeno demais para a passagem da escada, era tão estranho retornar para essa casa, principalmente quando o sentimento de minha casa não havia restado, tudo o que eu tinha eram lembranças vazias desse lugar. Mas ainda assim casa era aconchegante, mesmo sem a sensação de lar.

-Não mudei quase nada em seu quarto – disse Charlie enquanto subíamos as escadas.

Viramos a direita no corredor e logo estávamos em meu antigo e novo quarto, o enfeite de porta que eu havia feito à tantos anos atrás ainda estava pendurado. Ele abriu a porta colocando a mala no chão, todo o momento ele agia desconfortável, pobre Charlie não sabia o que estava fazendo aceitando a filha adolescente rebelde em casa. Comentou alguma coisa e saiu pelo corredor a passos largos.

Meu quarto, me sentia com cinco anos novamente, o tapete cor de rosa no chão combinando com a cortina. Um abajur amarelo na mesa de cabeceira e a minha caixinha de música com uma bailarina. Ao menos a cama estava diferente, era outra com certeza pois estava bem maior e o lençol e edredom que a cobriam estavam no tom de creme, um pouco mais adulto que o resto da decoração.

Decidi que antes de arrumar as malas seria bom tomar um banho relaxante. Peguei em minha frasqueira um sabonete e minhas outras coisas de banho, encontrei toalhas limpas no guarda roupa e agradeci que eram do meu tamanho. Após um longo banho me sentia pronta para desfazer as malas, apenas para isso. A vista pela janela era sombria e eu me recusei à olhar por muito tempo.

Depois de arrumar tudo desci pro primeiro andar peguei um pacote de bolacha e voltei pro quarto. Lembrei que Lauren tinha me pedido pra mandar um e-mail então liguei o computador e escrevi pra ela que tinha chegado bem e que tudo estava do mesmo jeito de sempre. Passei algum tempo assistindo televisão, mas logo dormi.

[...]

Charlie e eu estávamos indos almoçar na casa do Billy Black seu melhor amigo, era um almoço de boas vinda pra mim. Jacob, filho de Billy, costumava brincar comigo quando eu passava as férias aqui. Charlie estava levando uma caixa de cerveja e eu a sobremesa, que tinha sido comprada na padaria.O carro passou o carro pela entrada de Lá Plush, poucos minutos depois estávamos descendo em direção à entrada da casa cercada de árvores. Estacionamos e saímos. Harry apareceu para nos receber, eu o olhei assustada, ele estava em uma cadeira de rodas.

-Bella, como você cresceu – disse ele sorrindo.

-Pois é, tempo né – murmurei sem graça, sorrindo levemente.

-Vamos entrem – abriu passagem na entrada da casa.

-E ai Charlie – Uma voz masculina saiu de dentro da casa, uma voz bem grossa acompanhada de um gigante moreno musculoso, uau eu não esperava um desses em La Plush, ele era o que se podia considerar padrão de beleza. Definitivamente ele compunha um ótimo padrão de beleza, alto, moreno, cabelos curtos negros bagunçados na cabeça, braços fortes e torneados. Depois de cumprimentar Charlie, virou-se para mim sorrindo, um lindo sorriso com dentes parecendo falsos de tão brancos. As covinhas adoráveis afundando em suas bochechas. Uau.

-Não esta me reconhecendo? – ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso vendo minha cara de confusão – Sou eu garota, Jacob – falou como se fosse óbvio, jogando os braços no ar.

-Jake? – falei desconfiada analisando-o por completo, ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, eu sorri e ele me abraçou tirando meus pés do chão – Cara como você cresceu! – eu dei um soco leve em seu ombro quando ele me colocou de volta em meu lugar.

-Você também – ele me cutucou com o cotovelo. - Vamos lá estou faminto. - apontou para a entrada da casa. Nós entramos, colocamos os pratos que havíamos trazido sobre a mesa e nos sentamos. Tudo no almoço foi sobre como crescemos e como o tempo passou, Billy e Charlie também comentaram de como a época estava boa para pescaria e essas coisas.

Depois do almoço todos pegamos nossas sobremesas e Billy e Charlie foram para a sala assistir um jogo ou sei lá. Jacob e eu continuamos na mesa, empolgados em contar como iam as coisas. Alias, ele estava muito empolgado eu estava apenas entrando no embalo.

-Então... Por que você voltou? - perguntou me analisando.

-Minha mãe meio que me obrigou – dei de ombros.

-Você aprontou?

-Talvez um pouco – sorri.

-Você tem que tomar cuidado aqui, sabe como é cidade pequena as fofocas se espalham rápido.

-Acho que vou dar um tempo de tudo, não que tenha muito que fazer aqui - ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

Nós nos juntamos com nossos pais na sala, não demorou muito para que o jogo virasse discussão e gritaria. Homens. As horas se passaram lentas e foi uma eternidade até que o jogo acabasse e Charlie resolvesse quer era hora de ir. Nos despedimos de Billy e Jacob nos acompanhou à porta.

-Falou Charlie – ele deu uns tapinhas no ombro de meu pai.

-Tchau garoto – Charlie sorriu. Jacob se virou pra mim.

-Tchau Jake, foi bom ver você – eu disse o abraçando.

-Foi bom te ver também – ele me apertou me levantando novamente do chão – Boa sorte amanhã na FHS.

-Obrigada espero te ver em breve – eu sorri.

-Veremos – ele acenou. Nós caminhamos de volta para o carro partindo logo em seguida. Estávamos na estrada quase chegando em casa, quando Charlie decidiu falar.

-Bom... Talvez queira uma carona amanhã? – falou sem graça.

-Acho que não – eu dei de ombros, já era estranho seu pai te levar pra escola no colegial, mais estranho ainda é chegar com seu pai, o chefe da polícia, em uma viatura.

-Eu comprei uma caminhonete, ele é um pouco velho é... Jacob se ofereceu para arrumar, mas esqueci de perguntar se estava pronta – ele disse gaguejando.

-Você. Comprou. Pra. Mim? - disse cada palavra, a surpresa em minha voz.

-Claro, se você quiser – deu de ombros estacionando na frente de casa.

-Eu adoraria - disse sincera.

-Esta bem, vou ligar para a mecânica.

-Jake trabalha em uma mecânica?

-Há poucos meses - disse saindo do carro. Saltei da viatura e segui Charlie até dentro de casa. Ele foi direto para o telefone e eu subi para o quarto. Resolvi tirar algumas das decorações infantis e colocar alguma coisa minha mais atual. Não fiz muito pois pouco tempo depois Charlie chamou dizendo que o mecânico havia trazido a caminhonete. Deixei meu serviço de lado e fui ver qual era a do carro e no final acabei gostando, era um carro com personalidade. Nós jantamos pizza essa noite e não houve mais nenhuma conversa de verdade entre Charlie e eu, seria assim eu sabia, nós dois não fazíamos o tipo de muita conversa. Antes que dormisse, arrumei um tempo para checar meu e-mail e escrever para Lauren como o primeiro dia havia sido.

"Bella estava pensando em como vamos fazer com as ligações, já que a tarifa muda, acho que não poderei te ligar tanto quanto gostaria. Eu sei estou exagerando afinal esse é seu primeiro dia de verdade ai, mas, por favor, não me esqueça ta? Beijoos e me mantenha informada!" E sorri ao ler seu e-mail.

"Hey, Lauren. Hoje o dia foi melhor, fomos até a casa de uma migo de Charlie, Billy. Ele e o filho Jacob, que costumava brincar comigo quando éramos crianças, fizeram um almoço de boas vindas. Você não imagina o quanto Jacob esta enorme, forte e bonito. Enfim... é bom ter essa amizade ainda com ele, assim não me sinto muito sozinha. Quanto às ligações, daremos um jeito okay? Sinto sua falta, beijos." enviei.

[...]

O despertador tocou e eu bati a mão para desliga-lo. Segunda-feira. Me convenci de que o que sentia não era medo e sim curiosidade para saber como seria essa minha nova vida. Levantei desanimada e me arrastei para o banheiro, fiquei tanto tempo divagando no banho que quase acabei com água quente da casa. Enfiei-me em uma roupa confortável e casual para a escola, não que eu ligasse em estar arrumada, mas não iria feito mendiga no primeiro dia. Pulei o café da manhã, já que não sentia fome.

Com minhas chaves e mochila em mãos sai de casa direto para caminhonete, que me deixou saber que ela não seria boa companhia para atrasos já que cheguei ao estacionamento e não tinha ninguém, só os carros, todos já tinham entrado. Ótimo. Primeiro dia de aula e eu chego atrasada. Corri pra procurar minha sala, mas como não achei tive que pedir para um funcionário me ajudar. Uma monitora de corredor me ajudou a chegar à sala, assim que entrei ela disse alto, quase gritando.

-Pessoal essa é Isabella Swan– corei. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem, deviam estar o mais vermelho possível. Não bastava chegar atrasada, tinha que ser anunciada quando todos já estavam sentados em silêncio em seus devidos lugares. Algumas pessoas me disseram "oi" e outras apenas ignoraram. Andei depressa até uma carteira vazia e me enfiei nela. Peguei meu caderno e anotei as coisas que estavam na lousa, aula de química. Todos estavam sentados em pares, menos eu, fiquei feliz com isso, mas o professor disse que faltava uma aluna na sala para eu não me preocupar, pois não ficaria sozinha. Eu dei um meio sorriso para ele, porque o que eu realmente queria era ficar sem um par. Após a aula de química eu decidi procurar a sala de geografia sozinha, demorou um pouco, mas eu achei. Mais duas aulas e então era hora do intervalo, isso me deixou meio ansiosa ou talvez nervosa, pois nessa hora eu teria de enfrentar muito mais do que trinta alunos, agora seria a escola toda.

Abri a porta para o pátio devagar, pela primeira vez no dia eu tive sorte, ainda estava meio vazio o refeitório. Eu corri para a cantina peguei um suco e uma maçã e procurei um lugar mais afastado do pátio. Eu sentia os olhares de todos sobre mim, como se tentassem cavar um buraco e descobrir tudo com apenas um olhar. Fiquei feliz por ter vindo com minha blusa de frio com capuz então pude puxá-lo pra cima da minha cabeça, tentando parecer invisível. Na volta para a sala eu tive que enfrentar aquela multidão de alunos e assim que passava por eles eu os ouvia cochichar uns com os outros, mas eu fingi que não percebi, o capuz me ajudou bastante nisso.

Depois tive mais três aulas, a ultima de biologia que eu também teria um parceiro, mas ele também havia faltado. Fiquei pensando se seria a mesma pessoa, se fosse, espero que seja uma pessoa boa. A aula finalmente acabou. Assim que sai do prédio percebi que estava garoando, fraco e fino, mas pelo que me lembro de Forks isso logo viraria um diluvio. Corri pelo estacionamento ignorando os olhares sobre mim. Consegui chegar em casa antes da chuva, que como eu previ, estava muito forte.

Charlie ligou oferecendo um almoço em um restaurante, neguei e disse que não achava seguro eu dirigindo com tanta chuva, ele concordou e disse que talvez demorasse para chegar em casa. Procurei algumas coisas em seu armário e me contentei com um pouco de macarrão para o almoço

[...]

"Eu peço pra você me manter informada e você me diz que almoçou e que seu amigo de infância cresceu? Sério que ele cresceu? Achou que só você ia crescer?" – eu ria enquanto lia a ironia de Lauren. "Olha preciso muito mais do que isso e vê se consegue uma foto do bonitão. Vamos combinar as ligações ok? VOCÊ ABRIU MEU PRESENTE? Espero que sim! Beijos, te amo."

O presente de Lauren. Sentei na cama com ele no colo. Com tristeza eu tentei não rasgar o papel enquanto abria. Era uma porta retrato, de vidro lindo e dentro tinha uma foto nossa juntas e sorrindo.

Lembro-me do dia ele tinha me obrigado a ir pra praia, porque como eu ela também não gostava muito, mas sua mãe não deu escolha. E para minha surpresa foi uma das melhores viagens da minha vida. O dia da foto estava lindo, já estava ficando tarde então o sol estava fraco, nós estávamos tomando sorvete e a mãe dela nos pegou de surpresa.

Chorei com a lembrança, geralmente sou muito forte e seguro minhas emoções sempre com indiferença, mas como não havia ninguém por perto eu chorei tudo que eu tinha segurado esses dias de uma vez. Odeio fazer isso porque depois se alguém olhar pra mim fica na cara que chorei horrores. Após me recompor decidi que escreveria muito para ela hoje, eu contei cada detalhe do meu dia, descrevi os detalhes que eu lembrava da Forks High School e até reclamei que a educação física era obrigatória. Disse a ela que senti sua falta o dia todo, o que não era mentira. Também comentei sobre seu presente e o quanto tinha amado, era a coisa mais "eu" que tinha em meu quarto no final da mensagem eu pedi para ela me contar também sobre seu dia. Depois de enviar o e-mail eu desliguei o computador e fui pra cama.

**T_T_T_T**

**N/A**: O que estão achando da nova/velha fanfic? haha Estou tentando fazer os capítulos bem maiores, por isso foram quase três dos que já estavam escritos só nesse segundo, acho que vou chegar na parte boa rapidinho. Uhul! haha

Estou esperando as reviews novas de vocês ok? Beijinhos com amor!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoje estou merecedora de atenção, pois esse capítulo está bem grande, agora promete que vai ler meu recado lá em baixo? Okay, aproveitem a leitura!**

**Capitulo 3 - Nunca disse que era legal.**

Acordei dez minutos mais cedo na terça-feira, segundo dia de aula e dessa vez eu não chegaria atrasada. Arrastei-me até o banheiro e tomei banho, depois de secar o cabelo e me vestir eu desci para a cozinha e comi uma tigela de cereal com leite. Peguei minha blusa com capuz novamente e as chaves.

Fiz meu caminho para escola com calma, não que pudesse correr com a caminhonete. Fiquei feliz por chegar mais cedo e poder escolher meu lugar no estacionamento. Desci do carro recebendo uma rajada de ar frio e caminhei pelo estacionamento, passei por um grupo de alunos que conversavam na entrada do prédio e me dirigi para sala que agora eu já sabia onde ficava. No corredor os grupos se formavam, alguns maiores outros com poucas pessoas, o que me fez sentir meio solitária ainda, na porta da sala umas garotas me deram um meio sorriso quando passei por ela. Dentro da sala tinham poucas pessoas conversando, por não saber se os lugares seriam os mesmos do dia anterior eu decidi sentar no mesmo lugar, peguei meu livro e meu caderno e coloquei em cima da minha carteira. O professor entrou alguns minutos antes do sinal bater seguido por todos os outros alunos, menos meu parceiro de aula.

A aula já estava acontecendo à uns vinte minutos quando três batidas na porta revelaram uma duende sorridente. Não é mentira, a gora realmente parecia uma duende e era tão pequena quanto eu imaginava que seriam os duendes. Estava toda enfeitada e seu cabelo preto tinha um corte repicado na altura dos ombros, o nariz estava empinado quando ela praticamente cantarolou uma licença para entrar e umas desculpas ao professor, ela andou graciosamente até o lugar ao meu lado.

-Olá - sorriu com seus dentes brancos. E impressionantemente sem esforço algum eu devolvi o sorriso quase na mesma intensidade.

-Olá.

-Eu sou Alice - se apresentou - Acho que você é minha nova parceira nas aulas de química - disse ela pulando pra carteira ao meu lado.

-Acho que sim - murmurei - Sou Isabella.

-Então você vem de onde? - sussurrou, o professor havia retomado a aula e agora estava virado para o quadro.

-Phoenix.

-Uau, onde está sua cor dourada?

-Eu não costumo ir muito à praia.

-Você é do tipo que gosta de ficar trancada no quarto ou só não gosta da areia? - ela me cutucou com o cotovelo. E eu ri de seu entusiasmo, era fácil conversar com ela.

-Só não gosto da areia - eu sorri - E você gosta de praia? - perguntei tentando manter um diálogo entre sussurros.

-Às vezes é bom, mas prefiro piscina. Porém, aqui raramente faz sol, portanto se quer um bronzeado precisa viajar.

-Aham - droga eu realmente não sirvo pra fazer amizades, Lauren sempre me alertou que eu tenho de parecer mais interessada.

-Eu já fui algumas vezes em Phoenix - continuou ela - Meu pai gosta de lá.

-Minha mãe também - eu sorri me lembrando do quanto Renne se divertia antes de brigarmos tanto -Ela tem meio que uma alma de artista, gosta das coisas simples e da vida da praia.

-O mesmo que meu pai, ele aprecia simplicidade e conforto - ela sorriu.

-Senhoritas - o professor disse de repente chamando nossa atenção.

-Desculpa - sussurrei sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

-Estou atrapalhando o bate papo?

-Desculpe professor, só estávamos nos apresentando - disse ela em uma voz doce. Ele decidiu aceitar as desculpas e nos deu apenas um olhar cerrado, voltou-se para o quadro e continuou com a explicação. Nós ficamos em silêncio depois disso, o que me deu tempo de pensar sobre ela. Alice parecia uma boa pessoa, muito empolgada para o horário talvez, mas ainda assim parecia interessada em falar comigo. O sinal tocou vinte e cinco minutos depois liberando para a próxima aula.

-Se você é a aluna nova então deve ser a tão falada filha do chefe Swan, acertei? - perguntou.

-Não sei quanto a parte do tão falada, mas filha do chefe sim.

-Sim muito falada, acho que as pessoas esperam reações do tipo metida porque é a filha do chefe.

-Metida? - repeti rindo.

-Sim - exclamou - Você vai perceber como as garotas são por aqui - ela disse inclinando a cabeça pra um grupo de meninas que estava mais a frente no corredor. Elas eram daquele tipo de blusinha mostrando o umbigo e mascando o chiclete de boca aberta, só que de blusa de frio e sem o chiclete.

-Entendi - concordei com cabeça - E você faz qual tipo?

-Não sei - deu de ombros - Mas com certeza metida não.

-Também acho que não - eu sorri. Andamos mais um pouco até a porta da próxima aula de Alice.

-Aqui é minha parada - disse da porta - Te vejo no intervalo?

-Claro - assenti. Continuei seguindo pelo corredor até minha próxima sala, me sentando em uma das primeiras carteiras já que eu tinha de causar boa impressão nessa escola ou então para onde mais eu iria? Que ironia não? Tive mais três aulas que passaram lentamente, mas me concentrei e copiei tudo de importante me dedicando em parecer uma boa aluna. Na quarta aula o tempo passou mais devagar ainda fazendo-me um pouco ansiosa demais pra encontrar Alice, eu fiquei feliz em conversar com ela, era simples como era com Lauren, eu não precisava editar tudo pra depois falar e se eu sorrisse ela já aceitava como resposta.

Finalmente o sinal tocou, arrumei minhas coisas e sai me espremendo entre as dezenas de alunos alvoroçados. Todos ainda estavam me olhando e comentando uns com os outros enquanto passava, talvez fosse pelo o que Alice havia falado, eles estavam esperando eu ser chata, metida ou fazer ou qualquer demonstração de superioridade. Andei apressada pelo corredor até alcançar a porta para o refeitório e a empurrei. Fui para a pequena fila da cantina e peguei minha bandeja com frutas e um suco apenas. Dei uma olhada rápida pelo pátio procurando por Alice. No centro do refeitório perto da parede de janelas estava ela em pé balançando as mãos no alto acima da cabeça. Fiquei ponderando se ela se parecia mais com uma fada ou uma duende enquanto me aproximava. Baixinha, cabelos espetadinhos, quase flutuava enquanto andava, tinha um sorriso que quase cintilava e um brilho feliz nos olhos. Fada, com certeza parecia uma fada, principalmente com esse lenço lilás amarrado no pescoço.

-Ai está você - comentou apontando a cadeira pra mim, mas continuou de pé enquanto parecia procurar por alguém.

-Estamos esperando alguém? - perguntei.

-Sim - assentiu - Achei, ela está chegando - ela sorriu sentando na cadeira a minha frente, me virei a tempo de ver quem chegava. Fiquei olhando enquanto a loura alta desfilava e sentava graciosamente na cadeira vazia, as curvas perfeitas e acentuadas faziam-na parecer mais velha. O cabelo longo loiro morango estava arrumado em perfeitos cachos na cabeça.

-Rose essa é Isabella, sabe a filha do Chefe? Isabella essa é Rosalie - Alice nos apresentou.

-Hey Isabella - disse ela simpática.

-Olá Rosalie - eu sorri - Podem me chamar de Bella - eu declarei para as duas tentando soar mais simpática.

-Então me chame de Rose - ela se ajeitou na cadeira roubando uma maçã da bandeja de Alice - Você é de Phoenix certo?

-Uhum - confirmei com a cabeça, sem entender de onde ela sabia.

-Ah, eu adiantei algumas coisas pra ela, se importa? - Alice falou.

-Olha não é muito seguro ficar contando coisas pra essa fofoqueira aqui - disse Rosalie fazendo uma cabaninha na boca com a mão, como se fosse um segredo, mas falando alto para que Alice escutasse.

-Não sou fofoqueira - Alice fingiu-se de ofendida.

-Aham - zombou Rosalie e Alice lançou uma de suas batatas fritas nela. Nós comemos conversando sobre assuntos leves, as duas eram muito engraçadas o que deixava muito mais confortável nosso processo de conhecimento.

Rosalie tinha aulas no sentido contrário do nosso corredor então nos despedimos dela e andamos juntas até a porta da minha sala. Alice ficou tagarelando por um tempo e depois teve que ir pra sala dela, agora só faltavam mais três aulas e eu poderia voltar pra casa. Sentei no mesmo lugar de sempre e prestei atenção o máximo que eu pude mesmo que a aula fosse chata. Com o penúltimo sinal eu sai para o quase conhecido caminho em direção à sala de Biologia, sentei na mesa da frente novamente e esperei até que todos estivessem chegado. Alguns grupos ainda estavam em pé quando o professor entrou com a cara mal humorada eles o cumprimentaram e foram se sentar, eu estava distraída quando alguém me cutucou.

-Sim? - disse me virando. Um garoto estava em pé com cara de sínico, uma sobrancelha arqueada. Metido, essa foi a primeira impressão que eu tive e a segunda, arrogante. Seus cabelos eram de um castanho meio loiro meio ruivo, estavam desgrenhados sobre a cabeça, a pele dourada contrastando com os olhos verdes acusadores.

-Esse lugar é meu - disse ele como se fosse óbvio.

-Não tem seu nome nele - respondi no mesmo tom.

-Eu sento nele a dois anos - rolou os olhos.

-Ainda assim você não é o dono - mantive o queixo erguido - Eu cheguei no horário certo da aula, você não, portanto tenho o direito de me sentar onde quiser - eu disse voltando a olhar pra frente.

-Está tudo bem ai? - o professor disse se dirigindo a mim.

-Na verdade... - começou o garoto atrás de mim.

-Sim, meu colega que está tendo dificuldade em sentar no lugar desocupado - eu disse e dei uma olhada pra ele que me fuzilou com os olhos.

-Edward sente-se e pare de tumultuar minha aula - o professor disse voltando-se para seus livros sobre a mesa.

-É Edward sente-se - usei minha pior voz para zombar.

-Garota você não quer começar isso - bufou irritado dando a volta para sentar ao meu lado.

-Não se preocupe, garoto - acentuei a palavra - Eu sei me defender.

Ótimo, meu parceiro de Biologia era um babaca, eu realmente tenho uma sorte da porra. Essa aula especialmente demorou muito mais do que as outras, pelo menos não tivemos nenhuma atividade que exigisse que trabalhássemos em dupla, então fiz questão de evitar contato com o tal Edward metido, me concentrando ao máximo na aula, mas ele me provocou algumas vezes e estava começando a me irritar. Eu precisava mudar isso já que tinha dito a Charlie que faria minha parte o que significa sem brigas na escola, principalmente com seu parceiro de classe. Por que garotos eram tão infantis desse jeito? Cheios de indiretas e provocações, eu me senti de volta a sexta-série onde quem dava a resposta mais foda no colega brigão ganhava aquele coral de "uhh" dos restantes coleguinhas. Só que estávamos no primeiro ano do colegial, não havia mais "uhh" e todas as provocações eram feitas em tom baixo.

Assim que aula acabou eu encontrei com Alice no corredor, expliquei que precisa ir na secretaria resolver umas coisas e que depois encontraria ela no estacionamento. Corri até onde tinham me dito que era a diretoria/secretaria e dei de cara com Edward saindo, ele sorriu pra mim ironicamente e eu só revirei meus olhos pra ele. Entrei e fui no balcão falar com uma senhora de óculos.

-Sim querida? - ela disse ao me ver.

-Bom, eu não me sinto bem com meu parceiro de biologia, você poderia ver se tem como mudar?

-É claro, seu nome?

-Isabella Swan - eu disse e ela sorriu.

-Então Isabella, seu histórico de biologia não é muito bom, huh? Edward é um dos melhores da turma, acho que é uma ótima parceria. - ela sorriu.

-Eu não tenho dificuldades - eu disse.

-Não é oque seu histórico diz querida - ela sorriu pra mim. Ela tinha razão meu histórico era uma merda, mas eu não tinha dificuldade apenas não gostava da matéria.

-Olha não tem outro aluno que seja bom nessa matéria?

-Querida ele mesmo veio aqui se oferecer para ser seu monitor se precisasse.

-Mas nós não nos damos bem - rebati.

-Olha eu sei que você parece ter dificuldades com seus colegas, mas a função da escola é ensinar vocês a conviverem em paz e superarem as diferenças, ele estava aqui agora e se ofereceu como um bom colega a te ajudar, você continuara com a parceria - disse ela mais firme. Mas o que? Como ela sabia assim do meu histórico e meus problemas na escola? É claro que ela sabia, eu era provavelmente a única aluna nova no colégio esse ano, principalmente no meio do semestre. Agora o bastardo pedir para ser meu monitor apenas para me infernizar por causa de uma carteira? Que mimado de merda . Peguei minha mochila com raiva e joguei atrás dos ombros saindo sem dizer nada para a mulher, provavelmente apenas acentuando ainda mais sua opinião com minha dificuldade com "colegas".

No final do corredor estava o mimadinho de merda, sorria prepotente como se dissesse "eu avisei". Fui até ele fazendo questão de deixar minha fúria transparecer.

-Esta se sentindo bem? - ele sorriu sínico.

-Você vai se dar mal! - eu disse ameaçando.

-Óh - fingiu medo - Está me ameaçando garota?

-Entenda como quiser, mas eu não vou ficar com você - eu disse, logo percebendo o duplo sentido na frase. - Quero dizer não quero você como meu parceiro de Biologia - concertei, desfazendo um pouco a firmeza da ameaça.

-Você não pode chegar toda cheia de marra só por que é filha do chefe, novata - ele disse zombando.

-Olha aqui - eu disse avançando um passo pra frente, com raiva porque eu tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés para encara-lo. Inferno, por que o mimadinho tinha de ser tão alto?

-Oque é? Você esta com raiva, gracinha - ele disse passando de leve os dedos no meu rosto.

-Não encosta em mim - ele riu.

-Então além de chata é nervosinha - idiota - Você realmente não quer comprar uma briga comigo - ele deu um passo pra frente.

-Oque é? Esta com medo? - eu levantei uma sobrancelha vestindo minha melhor máscara de sínica -Achei que eu fosse a garota aqui - me deixei levar pela tal discussão de sexta-série. Ele grunhiu, o sorriso sumindo. Homens, quero dizer, garotos sempre se sentem ofendidos quando se usa o argumento "você não é homem" - Nervosinho?- zombei.

-Você não sabe com quem esta brincando - ele disse voltando a sorrir.

-A criança que brinca aqui é você e começo a achar que é de boneca - eu disse passando por ele e continuando meu caminho pelo corredor.

-É só isso? - ele disse - Tudo bem, amanhã te encontro na ultima aula - usou como um triunfo.

-Eu vou mudar isso, pode ter certeza.

-A não vai - ele disse rindo e eu me virei pra olhar - Depois de você ter tanta dificuldade querida eu sou o melhor pra te ajudar a recuperar - ele sorriu.

-Você é um filho da puta de um convencido não é? - eu sorri falso pra ele.

-Eu não sou convencido, eu sou o melhor aluno de biologia da sua classe, acostume-se a implorar minha ajuda - ele disse.

-Vai se foder - eu disse ainda sorrindo e voltei a andar escutando ele rir atrás de mim. Sai do prédio para o estacionamento. Do topo da escada consegui ver onde as garotas estavam conversando perto de um porshe amarelo canário. Caminhei até elas, puxando forte o ar tentando acalmar meu nervoso.

-E ai Bella conseguiu? - Rose me olhou.

-Eu contei de novo - Alice deu uma risadinha

-Não - suspirei frustrada. - Mas ainda não desisti. - dei de ombros.

-Nós vamos agora almoçar no Boho's quer vir? - Rosalie perguntou.

-A não, obrigada, eu combinei um almoço com meu pai - eu sorri me desculpando.

-Tudo bem, quem sabe outro dia? - ela disse.

-Claro - eu sorri - Bom almoço pra vocês - elas sorriram.

Na verdade eu não havia combinado nada com Charlie eu só não queria forçar a barra indo para um almoço de amigas ou sei lá, talvez tivesse exagerando, mas meu humor não estava um dos melhores e minha cota de tentativa de socializar já tinha se esgotado no dia. Fiz meu caminho até o carro, evitando olhar pra saída do prédio pra não ver o idiota novamente. Entrei, dei partida e fui em direção a saída, mas um idiota em um volvo prata decidiu que parar no meio da passagem de carros seria uma boa ideia, como ninguém fez nada eu desci do meu carro e andei até lá, tinha uma loira pendurada na janela do motorista beijando o cara que estava de costas pra mim. Pigarreei para me fazer presente e coloquei a melhor voz que podia.

-Hey você poderia encostar um pouco pra direita? - perguntei, tinha dois carros na minha frente o dele e o de Alice que não buzinou nem nada. Depois de uns segundo ele se virou e sorriu. Ele.

-Olha só ela sabe ser educada - disse Edward.

-A não - eu disse abaixando e colocando o rosto na janela. Qual é o cara já estava aqui? Eu nem o tinha visto sair. E pra completar nesse carro mais metido e pomposo que o dono.

-Oque é? Está com pressa? - ele disse sorrindo - Porque eu não - ele virou e voltou a beijar a loira que estava do lado de fora da janela.

-Para de ser um filho da puta e tira essa porra da saída - bufei antes de voltar para o meu pobre carro. Ele demorou mais uns dois minutos pra tirar a porcaria da frente. Eu voltei pra casa com raiva, dirigindo em uma velocidade considerada alta pra cidade. Cheguei joguei a mochila no chão e o casaco no sofá, fui até o banheiro lavei as mãos e depois fui preparar minha comida. Como estava com preguiça fiz algum macarrão instantâneo e assei alguns nugets e comi.

Durante a tarde eu arrumei a bagunça que havia feito pela manhã e tomei um banho relaxante. Após o banho coloquei meu pijama confortável e passei algum tempo me dedicando à achar canais legais na televisão. Umas oito horas da noite Charlie chegou desci pro primeiro andar pra conversarmos um pouco, já que não éramos muito de falar foi um pouco mesmo. Ele elogiou meu macarrão, me perguntou sobre a escola e mais algumas coisas superficiais depois subimos juntos pro segundo andar e ai cada um foi pro seu quarto. Já estava me dando sono então decidi que era hora de relatar meu dia pra Lauren antes de dormir. Sentei na cadeira do computador e o liguei, assim que ele carregou eu abri meu e-mail e lá estava um recado dela.

"Meu dia foi a mesma merda de sempre, sabe as mesmas chatinhas para brigar e etc. Eu conheci um cara, ele estuda em um colégio aqui que nunca ouvi falar. Uns amigos nos apresentaram, tem uma festa próxima, mas estou desanimada pra sair sem você, sinto sua falta, eu realmente achei que seria difícil, mas esta doendo muito e eu sei que você não gosta dessa porra toda de sentimentos e concordo com você que é uma droga. Cara queria ser forte como você. Estou chorando agora, está vendo como você faz falta sua chata? Te odeio por me abandonar. Mentira eu te AMO e você sabe disso. Quero que saiba que só escrevi as coisas certas por que a revisão ortográfica me irrita" A imagem da minha menina chorando me fez me sentir uma merda, eu fiz isso acontecer e agora lá esta ela enfrentando tudo sozinha. Eu nem estava perto para ajudar com esse novo garoto, saber se ele era legal ou até mesmo ameaça-lo caso fizesse algo de ruim pra ela. Me recompus e comecei a escrever.

"Meu dia também foi uma merda, ou uma meia merda, quer dizer conheci duas garotas que parecem ser legais, Alice e Rosalie. Alice é a minha parceira de química, ela me lembrou você o dia todo, tão fácil de conversar e interessada em mim quanto, sinto sua falta também, me sinto uma merda sem você, mas pelo menos agora não estou mais sozinha e você também não pode ficar. Que negócio é esse de ficar sem sair por minha causa, nada de se excluir, pode ficar bem gata e sair pra encontrar esse cara. Me conta tudo okay? Voltando ao meu dia, tudo ia bem até a comida daqui é boa acredita? Quer dizer tem frutas e sucos à vontade, enfim tudo estava as mil maravilhas, eu não fiquei tão sozinha dessa vez, todos continuam me olhando e cochichando quando passo, mas por mim foda-se! Então chegou a tão esperada ultima aula, biologia, eu sentei no mesmo lugar de ontem ai chega um cara dizendo que é o lugar dele, um chato mimado dos infernos, o cara é meu parceiro das aulas de Biologia, droga. Eu disse a ele que não sairia e ele ficou arrumando briga acredita? Até o professor mandar ele sentar e pronto ele cismou comigo, me pirraçou o tempo inteiro, parecia uma criança. Na hora da saída eu fui na secretaria pra mudar de parceiro e adivinha, Edward, meu parceiro, tinha ido antes de mim dizer que eu tenho dificuldades em biologia e que como ele é o melhor aluno ele me ajudaria (não sei se ele disse exatamente isso) quando eu cheguei e pedi pra mudar recusaram e essa foi a explicação, eu tenho dificuldade e todos que ele ajuda ficam bons e recuperam suas notas, eu sei eu não sou uma boa aluna, mas estou me esforçando, sentando na frente e até agora acredita que eu não fiquei com fones de ouvido? Eu realmente estou prestando atenção e não foi só isso ele ficou me provocando, todo metido e convencido, ainda na saída do estacionamento ele ficou beijando uma garota que estava fora do carro, bloqueando a passagem, eu sei que ele fez de propósito eu sei. Tudo bem é isso, te amo muito, muito mesmo, não sou tão forte como você imagina. Te amo!"

Enviei o e-mail pra ela e desliguei o computador, fui até o banheiro escovei os dentes e penteei o cabelo. Voltei pra cama coloquei o relógio pra despertar e dormi.

[...]

Acordei com susto, o relógio berrava ao meu lado, levantei preguiçosa e me arrastei até o banheiro, entrei debaixo da agua quente esperando que ele me acordasse e rela. Sai do banho e me sequei, arrumei meu cabelo e sai do banheiro. Coloquei minha roupa e como não estava tão frio eu escolhi minha blusa xadrez favorita para usar como casaco.

Charlie já havia saído quando fui para a cozinha preparar meu cereal. Depois de comer eu subi escovei os dentes dei uma ultima olhada no espelho e sai. Não demorou muito para que estivesse estacionando na frente do prédio da escola. Peguei minhas coisas desci, gostando mais do clima dessa vez, o mesmo grupo de alunos conversavam na entrada do prédio. Eu andei no corredor principal e depois no que dava para sala. Assim que cheguei na porta Alice estava lá me esperando e sorriu, sorri de volta pra ela.

-Bom dia - ela disse radiante.

-Bom dia - respondi sonolenta.

-Você é do tipo que demora para acordar de verdade, não é? - assenti com a cabeça e para enfatizar um bocejo enorme se formou em minha boca, ela riu de leve. Nós entramos e sentamos em nossas carteiras. -Então oque você queria mesmo na secretaria ontem?

-Nada muito importante - disse não querendo gastar meu tempo falando sobre o idiota.

-Hum... Espero que de certo - comentou ela. O sinal bateu e o professor entrou na sala logo em seguida. Fez seu caminho em silêncio como nos outros dias, colocou as coisas vagarosamente sobre a mesa e então olhou para a classe.

-Bom dia classe - disse como um robô, aquele tipo de bom dia que não se quer dizer. O homem não parecia mesmo no humor de dar aula.

-Bom dia - cantarolou Alice, alto, ao meu lado. O professor virou-se surpreso para ela, que agora tinha um lindo sorriso de dentes. Ele retribuiu o sorriso ainda surpresa e fez alguma brincadeirinha sobre nós duas não bagunçarmos hoje. Coisa de professor, vai entender. Nós ficamos em silencio o resto da aula, que demorou horrores pra passar, por enquanto não estávamos fazendo nada a não ser copiar a teoria da lousa e depois ouvir o professor repetir tudo, no final da aula ele nos deu uns cinco minutos pra conversarmos. Enquanto terminava algumas coisas em sua pilha de papeis. Alice perguntou se eu estava me adaptando bem nas outras aulas, até pensei em comentar sobre o garoto infantil na classe de Biologia, mas com certeza não era algo que realmente interessasse, o u valesse a pena ser lembrado.

Nós arrumamos nosso material e assim que o sinal bateu os alunos praticamente voaram em direção a porta, causando um pequeno tumulto que se juntava com a bagunça das outras salas no corredor. No caminho para a próxima sala deixei que meu celular caísse do bolso e não tinha percebido até que nos gritaram do corredor. Alice e eu nos viremos para o som, um garoto sorridente se aproximava com o aparelho na mão. Ele se apresentou como Mike, foi simpático e já sabia meu nome, ficou fazendo as mesmas brincadeirinhas sobre bronzeado e Phoenix. Achei seu humor um pouco irritante, mas tentei ser tão simpática quando eu podia.

[...]

-Você é tipo uma celebridade aqui. - Alice comentou enquanto nos sentávamos em uma mesa perto da janela do refeitório.

-Me sinto mal com isso - eu meio ri.

-Relaxa passa rápido, é que não costumamos ter novidades na FHS.

-Eu espero que passe - dei de ombros.

-Passe o que? - disse Rosalie juntando-se à nós, colocando sua bandeja sobre a mesa.

-Bella esta tendo muita atenção - Alice comentou.

-Vai passar - falou Rosalie sorrindo - E como vão as coisas para a festa?

-Tudo certo - ela virou pra mim - Bella esse sábado meu pai estará fora e farei uma festa, você está convidada - sorriu.

-Obrigada Alice - eu disse bebendo meu suco tentando disfarçar como tinha ficado sem graça. Ela piscou. Nós continuamos em silêncio o resto do tempo do intervalo, as batatas fritas hoje estavam deliciosas e nós comemos uma porção cada.

-Rosalie ele esta no bebedor é sua chance - Alice disse quebrando o silêncio. Olhei confusa saindo de meus pensamentos enquanto Alice sorria cumplice para Rosalie que se levantou e piscou discretamente. Alice olhou pra mim - Aquele ali com a blusa do time de futebol da escola é Emmet, Rosalie tem uma queda enorme por ele e está tentando dar as "dicas" - ela fez aspas no ar. Olhei discretamente para onde ela apontava. Rosalie estava chegando ao bebedor, ela rebolava sutilmente enquanto andava, assim que chegou lançou seu cabelo ao ar e abaixou-se para beber água. Empinou o traseiro e fez um bico enquanto sugava a água conseguindo o que queria, a atenção do garoto/armário estava toda nela. O cara era enorme e forte, a cor dourada de sol, os cabelos escuros e curtinhos. Ela levantou-se jogando o cabelo novamente no processo então uma falsa surpresa se formou em sua face e ela sorriu largo para ele, que quase babava. Falou alguma coisa à ele e cumprimentou com um beijinho no rosto, fez o mesmo com os outros garotos do time e depois virou-se para seu corredor.

-Como ela faz isso? - eu perguntei rindo pra Alice.

-Não sei - ela riu também.

Nós caminhamos juntas para o corredor central, a sala de Alice era logo no começo e eu segui até a minha sozinha. As aulas passaram rápido, quando percebi já estava no final da quinta aula. Uma sensação estranha se formou em meu ventre e eu sabia que era por que logo teria de passar quarenta e cinco minutos ao lado de Edward na aula de biologia, eu já não estava no meu melhor humor, nunca vou estar enquanto acordar tão cedo. Mas eu poderia encara-lo, ser irônica, xinga-lo o tanto que ele merecesse.

Como brincadeira do destino a sexta aula voou, literalmente e finalmente chegou a hora da ultima aula. Eu sentei no mesmo lugar, o lugar que ele dissera que era dele, para provocá-lo. Todos os alunos entraram minutos depois, sentaram-se e arrumaram seus materiais sobre a mesa. O professor entrou com uma careta, ou ele estava sempre nervoso ou aquela era realmente sua feição normal. Peguei uma caneta e comecei a anotar as coisas que ele colocava na lousa. O atrasado entrou, seu andar era tão confiante que me enxia de raiva, ele olhava por cima como se fosse superior e as meninas ficavam virando a cabeça quando ele passava. Metido. Ele também usava a blusa do time da escola, claro que ele era algum jogador popularsinho.

-No meu lugar de novo? - ele disse sínico.

-Eu já disse que não tem a merda do seu nome aqui - bufei irritada, ele me incomodava tanto.

-Você deveria me pedir desculpas e se comportar enquanto há tempo - ele piscou o olho.

-Nunca.

-Garota irritante - murmurou sentando ao meu lado.

-Eu nunca disse que era legal - eu disse indiferente ainda olhando pra frente, ele não disse mais nada, deixando-me ainda mais nervosa.

O professor passou alguns exercícios e fiquei feliz por não ter de fazer com Edward. Eu até comecei bem, mas empaquei em um exercício, eu sabia que já vira aquela matéria em Phoenix, eu sabia que já tinha visto, mas eu não prestava atenção nas aulas antes então foi em vão forçar minha mente. Revirei meu caderno atrás da resposta nada, peguei a apostila de biologia e comecei a procurar, nada. Ouvi Edward rir ao meu lado.

-Ele não costuma passar as coisas que tem reposta no livro, querida.

-Não me lembro de te perguntar - falei baixo. Peguei meu caderno e fui até a mesa do professor. -Eu não consigo fazer esse, o senhor poderia me ajudar? - empurrei o caderno à sua frente.

-Isabella - ele disse pacientemente - Eu sei que você não esta acostumada a isso, mas vocês tem duplas exatamente para tentarem juntos, isso ajuda tanto o aluno que esta ensinando e o que esta com duvida, então só em ultimo caso há interferência do professor!

-Tudo bem - suspirei - Mas é que eu e meu parceiro não estamos nos dando muito bem, então...

-Impossível, todos se dão bem com Edward, você tem sorte dele ser seu parceiro - ele sorriu, ótimo um fã do mimado - E mais um motivo das parcerias é a convivência em grupo, vocês tem de superar as diferenças.

-Está bem - murchei, voltando para o meu lugar derrotada.

-Com dificuldades, parceira? - perguntou orgulhosamente ao meu lado.

-É da sua conta? - eu o olhei.

-Eu sou seu parceiro e supostamente tenho que te ajudar, então pede desculpas logo e eu te faço esse favor - disse, eu dei uma risada baixa e sínica.

-Pega esse seu favor e enfia no...

-Shhhi - ele me interrompeu - Não precisa ser tão agressiva, se você perder a linha muito rápido não vai ter graça brincar.

-Você é o único a brincar aqui, garotinho. - eu sorri.

-É com isso que você quer me pirraçar?

-Pirraça é para crianças como você - falei serena - Mas já que você só entende as coisas como tal vou te explicar direito, você começou isso, não sou eu quem tem de se desculpar.

-Não vou fazer isso.

-Então é isso - tentei soar indiferente.

-Vamos ver então - bufou.

O sinal soou forte nos corredores, joguei minhas coisas apressadamente na bolsa e corri pra fora da sala, andando rápido no corredor até a saída para o estacionamento. Caminhei até onde as meninas estavam e sorri pra elas tirando minha cara de nervosa.

-Estamos indo ao shopping em Port Angeles - disse Rosalie.

-Rose acha que precisa de uma blusa nova - Alice revirou os olhos.

-Eu descobri a cor favorita de Emmet, eu não acho eu preciso - ela sorriu.

-Então você vem?

-Hum... Não da - eu dei de ombros - Ainda preciso arrumar umas coisas da mudança.

-Na próxima, dona Isabella, não quero desculpar - Alice cutucou minha barriga. Sorri sem graça enquanto elas estravam em seu carro amarelo canário.

-Boa sorte ai com essa coisa da blusa - acenei com a mão.

-Vai ser a blusa dos sonhos dele. - Rosalie sussurrou.

-Você esta quase lá amiga, quase - Alice disse. Piscou pra mim antes de arrancar com carro pelo estacionamento.

Andei até meu carro e entrei, saindo rapidamente do estacionamento pra evitar transtornos, na volta pra casa eu passei no mercado e comprei algumas besteira para comer durante a tarde. Cheguei em casa um pouco tarde por causa da fila longa do super mercado, preparei meu almoço e comi assistindo algum programa de tv.

Subi para o meu quarto, joguei minha coisas na cama e fui tomar banho, depois de prender meu cabelo e colocar um pijama de meia estação eu peguei meu caderno decidida a achar alguma coisa no google que me ajudasse com aquela droga de questão, liguei o computador e peguei uma caneta. Após muita procura eu achei a droga de um texto gigante que me ajudou a fazer aquela coisa, com um sorriso no rosto eu guardei minha coisas e arrumei minha cama. Liguei a televisão e fiquei assistindo programas variados e comendo minhas besteiras. Eu peguei no sono por volta das quatro ou cinco da tarde e só acordei as seis e meia, Charlie chegou por esse horário, ele passou em meu quarto me deixando um sorriso e depois saiu. Continuei com a companhia da televisão, sem nada pra fazer, eu precisa arrumar alguma coisa para as horas vagas ou iria pirar nessa cidade.

As oito horas eu fui até o banheiro escovei os dentes e fiz minha rotina noturna de pele. Liguei meu computador ansiosa pra ver oque Lauren havia feito com seu dia. Abri meu e-mail e lá estava, um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto.

"Essa merda esta injusta de mais, seu dia foi muito mais interessando do que o meu, safada. É melhor você não me substituir com essas suas novas amiguinhas, hein? Tudo bem. Meu dia foi na mesma, eu estou me esforçando mais na escola, não tenho com quem bagunçar então me resta prestar atenção e fazer tudo certinho. E essa briga, huh? Se eu bem te conheço você o provocou muito, ele já cedeu? É claro quem aguenta com você? hahah Coitado! Eu sei que você não é assim tão de ferro, no fundo você tem seus medos. Você não assume isso, mas não é tão corajosa assim. Você vai ficar nervosa por isso né? Tudo bem você ainda continua sendo a pessoas mais forte e corajosa que eu conheço, sinto sua falta, te amo!"

'Meu dia não foi nada mais interessante que o seu, é só que eu detalhei mais. Eu jamais trocaria você por alguém, até porque me lembro de ti a todo instante, isso foi muito meloso mas enfim. Você não será substituída e espero que o mesmo aconteça comigo. Sim eu o provoquei, muito, mas ele quem começou. Hoje eu sentei no mesmo lugar e funcionou minha provocação, ele é tão previsível do tipo jogador do time e popular. Porém ainda não cedeu, ele aguenta mais do que eu pensei, mas no fundo ele é só um garoto mimado de merda que não tem mais nada pra fazer da vida. Sim eu fiquei brava, eu sou corajosa e você sabe que eu nunca sinto medo, não sou tão forte, mas coragem é o meu negócio. Sinto mais sua falta, te amo mais."

Depois de enviar eu voltei pra cama colocando o relógio pra despertar e fui dormir.

**_T_T_T_T**

**N/A:** Alou? Alguém ai do outro lado da tela? Você ai que está lendo, mas não comenta. Estou seriamente chateada com você, isso mesmo nem adianta se esconder, sabe o que você pode fazer né? Deixa uma review pleaase, é rápido e indolor. Também funciona como um combustível e vou postar mais rápido, o que acha?

Espero por você, beijinhos e até o próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4** -**Adoro festas**.

Acordei na quinta-feira resmungando com a merda do barulho do despertador, eu realmente estava cansada, mas me obriguei a acordar. Eu tinha que ver o que Alice e Rosalie aprontariam. Levantei e tomei meu banho matinal, depois de arrumar o cabelo eu fui me vestir caprichando um pouco mais, porque o resto da semana eu estava usando a primeira coisa que eu achava.

Desci correndo para a cozinha com tempo apenas para tomar um copo de leite com bolachas antes de sair correndo, atrasada. Acelerei um pouco mais do que o de costume por causa do horário. Consegui milagrosamente chegar à tempo no colégio, estacionei na vaga de sempre, saltei do carro peguei a bolsa e andei em direção à entrada, mas parei no alto da escada um pouco pra frente de um grupo que sempre ficava conversando naquele mesmo lugar, vire-me em direção ao estacionamento e esperei por elas.

Vi quando Emmet chegou e estacionou seu carro perto do meu, perfeito, visão completa para onde as meninas costumavam estacionar. Alguns minutos depois os outros amigos de Emmet chegaram e se juntaram a ele recostando em seu carro, então eu avistei aquele carro amarelo ofuscante se aproximando. Alice estacionou no lugar de sempre, ela foi a primeira a sair e caminhar em minha direção sorridente. Eu ainda observava o carro à espera de Rosalie. Segundos estratégicos depois ela saiu deslumbrantemente e para ajudar um vento passou por ela tornando aquelas ondas louras e brilhantes esvoaçantes. Sua calça preta colada ao corpo, tão colada que achei que ela não conseguiria andar, mas ela o fazia lindamente como se desfilasse e triunfantemente sua blusa marcando cada curva de seu corpo, cor vermelho sangue. Ela estava com aquele ar sensual sem forçar, mesmo usando vermelho na escola. Percebi então que Rosalie era daquele tipo que seria sexy de qualquer jeito e nunca precisaria ser vulgar, por que era dela. A blusa mostrava sua clavícula e um pouco mais abaixo, nada vulgar, deixava aquela sensação de mais, mas parava exatamente no início de seus seios.

Ela andava com um sorriso doce na face, dando uma rebolada quase imperceptível. Senti pena de Emmet, enquanto Rosalie passava, impossivelmente sexy, ela se virou pra ele e o cumprimentou aumentando um pouco mais o sorriso e levantando de leve a mão e lá estava ele estático de boca aberta, sem reação, ri disfarçadamente dele, todo confuso descendo os olhos pelo corpo de Rosalie que se juntou a Alice e caminhou até mim. Elas abriram um largo sorriso de vitória quando chegaram.

-Tuchê! – disse Rosalie sorrindo largamente com brilho nos olhos.

-Ele provavelmente esta tendo problemas com a baba nesse momento. – disse Alice.

-Certeza. - declarei juntando-me à elas enquanto andávamos para a entrada do prédio. Nós andamos juntas pelo corredor principal até que Rosalie entrou em um dos corredores paralelos e seguiu para sua primeira aula. Alice e eu entramos na sala, nos sentamos no mesmo lugar e aguardamos em silêncio pelo professor.

[...]

Sexta-feira. Então finalmente a semana acabou, levantei no mesmo horário de sempre e sem muita animação resolvi ir pra escola do jeito que estava parecendo um zumbi. Não dormi direito e minhas olheiras estavam fundas e rochas, droga como sentia falta de Lauren fazendo piada sobre como eu era feia pela manhã, adorávamos zoar uma com a outra.

Desci as escadas lembrando mais uma vez a realidade de ter que encara o colégio sem ela, ao menos havia feito duas amizades que não me deixavam sozinha. Antes que pudesse virar para a cozinha percebi Charlie sentado no sofá, ele estava vestido em seu uniforme de policia e tinha um copo de café portátil na mão. Ele limpou a garganta e sorrio sem graça.

-Hey Bella, não temos nos visto muito. – disse.

-Uhum. – murmurei. Virando-me em direção da cozinha.

-Me desculpe se te deixo muito só é que...

-Na verdade eu não me importo - disse indiferente, por que realmente não me importava estar sozinha, eu até gostava.

-De qualquer jeito, queria saber como está indo?

-Acho que estou me saindo bem.

-Já fez alguma amizade ou achou um grupo - perguntou sem jeito. Virei-me em sua direção.

-Sim – eu sorri tentando ser simpática – Realmente tenho me saído bem.

-Bom saber. Bem... Tenho que ir. - ele também sorriu.

-Ok. Até mais. .

-Até mais filha. – ele disse distraído já na porta. Fiquei parada alguns instante observando por onde ele havia passado, esses éramos nós, conversas curtas e estranhas que na maioria das vezes não resultavam em algo muito sério. As vezes Charlie ainda era um mistério pra mim, tão solitário nessa cidade, sempre ocupado com seu trabalho e sua pescaria.

Voltando em direção a cozinha, peguei o leite, cereal e algumas frutas, não estava com muita fome essa manhã. Comi rapidamente sem nem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, acabei sujando minha blusa e subi pra por outra, desci correndo direto pro carro, mas ainda assim cheguei atrasada no colégio e por isso perdi meu lugar no estacionamento. Para melhorar enquanto eu estacionava, na única vaga que era a mais distante do prédio, começou uma chuva malditamente forte que surgiu do nada. Inclinei-me no banco em busca do meu guarda-chuva até lembrar-me de que havia tirado do carro na manhã anterior, ótimo!

Enfiei o capuz na cabeça peguei a bolsa e sai correndo que nem louca por todo o estacionamento até chegar à porta do prédio, a abri rapidamente e recomecei minha corrida pelo corredor principal e logo depois o da minha sala, parei em frente a porta puxando o ar e a abri. O professor já estava a postos na lousa com o giz na mão, ele virou em direção à porta e me olhou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sim? – disse ele parando de escrever.

-Desculpe eu tive um pequeno acidente e...

-A tolerância Srtª...? - ele fez uma pausa.

-Isabella.

-Srtª Isabella, a tolerância é de 10 minutos depois do sinal.

-Eu realmente peço desculpas, mas...

-Por tanto a Srtª terá de aguardar o segundo sinal pra entrar na sala. – ele disse me cortando pela segunda vez, olhei pra Alice e dei de ombros enquanto dava um meio sorriso, virei-me e deixe a porta bater atrás de mim enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, decidi ficar no carro enquanto esperava a primeira aula acabar.

Voltei ao corredor principal e caminhei em direção a saída, a chuva ainda caia forte lá fora e se eu quisesse realmente entrar para a segunda aula tinha zero chances de esperar no carro. Fiz um grande esforço para não deixar a vontade de voltar para cama e cobertor quentes e secos me dominar, mas essa era uma guerra perdida quando a outra opção era ficar no pátio durante quarenta e cinco minutos aguardando a próxima aula.

Decidida a voltar para casa, fiz o caminho corajosamente até meu carro e quando cheguei, como esperado, estava completamente ensopada. No caminho de volta pra casa a estrada estava molhada e ainda chovia muito então demorei o dobro do tempo pra chegar tomando o maior cuidado com a velocidade. Assim que estacionei o carro corri pra dentro de casa aliviada por não ter que passar o dia todo na escola, joguei minhas coisas no sofá e me livrei do casaco todo molhado o deixando no chão pra lavar depois.

Subi para o quarto, preparei minha roupa, peguei minhas coisas e fui pro banho. Como eu tinha tempo resolvi hidratar o cabelo, então enquanto ele estava com o creme eu coloquei a minha blusa pra lavar junto com outra roupa que estava amontoada, achei que seria bom ter um almoço especial de sexta e preparei uma lasanha, a coloquei no forno antes de subir para terminar o banho. Coloquei a roupa e sai do banheiro, ainda tinha alguns minutos até que a lasanha ficasse pronta então decidi que seria um bom tempo pra mandar um e-mail pra Lauren, liguei o computador e a televisão e fiquei assistindo enquanto esperava aquela máquina lenta carregar. Abri meu e-mail e escrevi pra Lauren, descrevendo cada detalhe do final maravilhoso dessa semana, contei da aula e tudo o que me lembrei de quinta-feira, já que não tinha me comunicado com ela, enviei o e-mail e desliguei o computador voltando a prestar atenção na televisão. Vinte minutos depois eu desci pra ver a lasanha que estava pronta com todo seu queijo derretido.

Depois do almoço deitei no sofá e fiquei assistindo um filme não tão interessante até que cai no sono. Acordei assustada com meu celular tocando. Era Alice me lembrando da festa que ela daria em sua casa hoje a noite, disse que eu poderia ir para lá algumas horas antes me arrumar, como Rosalie fazia. Eu perguntei se ela me daria uma carona até sua casa, já que não sabia como chegar até lá, combinamos que em uma hora ela estaria passando para me pegar.

"Charlie, vou dormir na casa de uma amiga hoje, Alice Cullen, ela está fazendo uma festa do pijama uma noite das garotas, tem lasanha no forno. Beijos, Bella."

[...]

– Pronto estamos na minha casa. – ela disse, me concentrei no caminho, a gente saiu da estrada e passou por algumas arvores até chegar em uma "mansão" relativamente escondida e surpreendentemente linda. Era fantástico como a casa era por fora, tinha paredes de vidro em toda parte o que fez me apaixonar por quem a havia feito. Alice parou o carro e praticamente pulou pra fora saltitante, eu desci e a segui até entrar em sua casa.

-Ali, você por acaso comprou os copos descartáveis? - gritou uma voz do segundo andar assim que nós entramos, eu podia jurar que conhecia a tal voz.

-É seu pai? - eu sorri.

-Não - ela rolou os olhos - Meu pai foi para Seattle ajudar em algo com a faculdade de medicina e só volta na segunda. - ela disse, assenti com a cabeça enquanto a voz gritou novamente chamando atenção de Alice. -É claro que eu comprei – Ela bufou. Ouvi passos vindos do andar de cima e logo eles estavam na escada.

-Você pode por favor se arrum... – a voz parou assim que chegou ao final da escada de frente pra nós.

-Não pode ser. – eu murmurei baixinho enquanto encarava estática a Edward. Sim Edward, aquele da aula de biologia. Ele me olhou feito idiota, como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma, teve uma crise de tosse como se tivesse engasgado e Alice sem se importar puxou-me pela mão resmungando alguma coisa e me arrastando até a cozinha.

-Você quer comer alguma coisa? Edward já, já começa a encher o saco pra que eu me arrume logo.

-Edward é? – eu disse ainda sem acreditar.

-A que cabeça, esqueci total de te apresentar, Edward é meu irmão.

-Oh!

-Oque foi? – ela me olhou preocupada.

-Sabe, eu e... Seu irmão já nos...

-Conhecemos da classe de biologia. – o coisa surgiu do nada na entrada da cozinha.

-A legal, ao menos não preciso apresentar os dois. – ela sorriu – Edward fique com Bella enquanto eu tomo banho, Bella pode pegar o que quiser na geladeira, viu?

Eu olhei pra Alice pensando em alguma coisa, mas um par de esmeraldas estava me fuzilando, olhei pra Edward e ele franziu a sobrancelha e fez sinal de silencio, eu o olhei brava, mas ainda assim não falei nada.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? – ele disse nervoso assim que Alice sumiu na escada.

-Pesquisa de qual geladeira tem os alimentos mais saudáveis e você? – eu respondi irônica.

-Não estou brincando. – bufou.

-Eu dei risada?

-Você está me perseguindo ou coisa parecida?

-Novidade, o mundo não gira ao seu redor.

-Você tinha que ser amiga da minha irmã? Vocês nem tem nada a ver - disse zombeteiro.

-Bem, eu nem sabia que ela era sua irmã.

-Não sabia?

-Não, você é surdo ou o que?

Ele bufou irritado. Como sua presença podia simplesmente me incomodar tanto? E não estávamos juntos nem a cinco minutos, eu simplesmente não conseguia respirar o mesmo ar que ele.

-Droga, você precisa parar com isso, não vou aguentar ficar quieto perto dela.

-Porque diabos você não contou que nos odiamos?

-Não, ela não pode saber. – ele disse – Ela não ia se sentir bem, ia ficar divida.

-Não é exatamente por isso que vou ficar fingindo ser sua amiguinha.

-Perto dela vai!

-O que? – eu ri – Não me faça perder a paciência. – eu disse passando por ele e indo até a porta.

-A onde vai?

-Pra casa da onde não deveria ter saído.

-Não, não vai – ele me segurou – Alice iria me matar e eu não estou a fim de ouvir hoje.

-Isso já é um problema seu. – eu dei de ombros enquanto me soltava, ignorando o choque que senti quando sua pele encostou na minha.

-E você pretende chegar em casa como? – ele riu olhando pra fora.

-Posso muito bem ir a pé. – eu disse ainda brava por ter pegado carona com Alice.

-Não que eu me importe, mas se você não sabe estamos quase fora da cidade e já está escuro a não ser que você queria... Alias pode ir, vai mesmo, quem sabe eu não tenha que te ver mais. – ele disse, eu sabia que era um flerte pra eu ficar e ele se livrar da bronca de Alice, mas não tinha muito o que fazer a não ser sentar e esperar ela descer do banho.

-Droga. – disse brava indo até o sofá e sentando enquanto Edward ria.

-Você não vai contar nada à Alice não é?

-Não vou contar, por ela...

-E você acha que eu pedi por quem?

-Podemos começar a nos ignorar agora? – eu o olhei.

-Mas é claro. – ele sorriu irônico.

Esperei mais um tempo enquanto Alice tomava seu banho, ela desceu e me chamou pra ajudar a escolher as roupas. Eu tomei banho enquanto Rosalie chegou com mais coisas e acabei esquecendo até de Edward enquanto nos arrumávamos e elas me faziam de barbie.

Estávamos nos divertindo muito pra achar uma roupa, Alice e Rosalie eram super fãs de tudo muito curto e justo, e as roupas ou ficavam folgadas, no caso as roupas de Rosalie, ou ficavam muito apertadas, as de Alice. Acabei usando uma saia muito apertada, que não me deixava andar direito, e uma blusa um pouco mais larga, ainda assim marcando demais o meu corpo. Às alertei de que não me dava muito bem com saltos principalmente se fosse beber alguma coisa, então elas escolheram um mais baixo. Alice adorou fazer toda minha maquiagem e Rosalie se divertiu tentando cachear meu cabelo, que por sinal ficou com umas ondas quase tão sensuais quanto às dela, eu as ajudei a se arrumarem opinando na roupa cabelo e maquiagem, assim que todas estávamos prontas descemos para o primeiro andar.

Logo avistei Jasper rindo e do seu lado Edward com aquele ar sempre superior, como ele conseguia me irritar tanto? Eles nos olharam por alguns instantes, de boca aberta e depois desviaram o olhar sem graça. Confesso que no fundo gostei da sensação.

-Hey, Jasper! – eu sorri puxando Alice comigo para cumprimenta-lo.

-Hey, Isabella. – ele sorriu – Oi Alice. – ele a cumprimentou com beijo no rosto e eu sorri me afastando aos poucos.

-Hey da onde conhece esse chato? – Rosalie cochichou no meu ouvido.

-Ele me ajudou hoje, até que ele é legal Rose – eu sorri.

-Não diga isso – ela fez cara de dor – Eu convivo com isso a 17 anos. – ela riu e caminhou pra fora – Vamos pessoal estou com pressa!

Nós andamos pra fora da casa, Rose e eu na frente, Edward logo atrás e Alice e Jasper por último. Algumas vezes reparei os olhos de Edward olhando fixamente, não sei se pra Rosalie ou pra mim, mas quando eu virava a cabeça de lado ele desviava o olhar disfarçando. Provavelmente ele deveria estar olhando para a loira do meu lado, como ela conseguia ser ainda mais bonita, dessa vez a saia era vermelha já que a festa era na casa de Emmet, a blusa estava mais folgada assim como a minha, porém o decote era um pouco mais profundo.

Entramos no carro de Alice, que insistiu de irmos todos juntos, mas o chato do seu irmão insistiu que era melhor ele e Jasper irem em seu próprio carro.

[...]

Alice saltou do carro correndo e entrou na festa, Rose riu ao meu lado e entrou comigo, me apresentando a algumas pessoas, umas eu já conhecia das aulas ou até mesmo do refeitório e outras nunca havia visto. Nós até tentamos achar Alice por um tempo, mas a baixinha realmente tinha sumido, então depois de desistirmos de procura-la resolvemos pegar alguma coisa pra beber.

-Gente vocês não querem pegar alguma coisa pra nós bebermos? – Rosalie disse pra dois garotos que estavam tampando a entrada de onde as bebidas ficavam.

-Mas é claro, Rose – um deles disse virando para nos olhar.

-Mike! – ela sorriu – Cara o que você fez? Cortou o cabelo?

-Sim. – ele disse rindo – Mas já tem uns três dias.

-Acho que não temos nos visto muito na escola não é?

-Pois é as coisas estão corridas pra mim, agora trabalho e tal. – enquanto ele falava o outro cara me chamou atenção, ele estava olhando fixamente pra mim. Eu dei um meio sorriso e ele retribuiu alegremente.

-Entendo – ela murmurou – Essa é Bella, aluna nova do colégio, Bella esses são Mike e James.

-Oi, Bella. – os dois disseram junto.

-Oi gente. – eu sorri.

-Vamos lá vocês não querem beber – James disse tomando a frente e pegando um copo.

-Mas é claro – Rose disse e pegou da mesma bebida que ele havia pegado.

-Toma fique com a minha Bella. – ele disse estendendo seu copo pra mim.

-Obrigada. – eu sorri.

Andamos juntos até um dos sofás e ficamos conversando, a música estava alta de mais e as luzes se apagaram depois de uns vinte minutos deixando apenas uns focos de luzes coloridas rodando em algumas partes.

-Você quer dançar? – perguntou Rose.

-Sim. – eu sorri.

-Gente nós vamos dançar um pouco encontramos vocês depois. – ela disse aos garotos.

Nós levantamos e fomos para o meio da pista e começamos a dançar. Olhei em volta e todos estavam se divertindo, vi Emmet e alguns caras do time em um canto conversando, algumas meninas dançando como bêbadas pra chamar atenção e infelizmente por ultimo vi Edward virando vários shots de tequila um atrás do outro enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho. Fechei meus olhos deixando a música me envolver e dancei por mais um tempo.

-Acho que James gostou de você – Rose disse

-Será?

-Ele até que é bonito, tem um ar misterioso e é engraçado.

-Nossa, mas você decidiu incorporar o cupido hoje? – eu ri, abri os olhos para olhar Rose e me deparei com Emmet olhando fixamente pra ela.

-Não olhe pra trás, mas Emmet está te olhando.

-Ok, vamos voltar a dançar quem sabe ele vem falar comigo. – ela sorriu e voltou a dançar, rose às vezes passava as mãos na lateral do corpo e descia um pouco, mas nada exagerado. Continuei dançando e olhando discretamente pra Emmet, até que ele tomou coragem e se levantou.

-Rose ela esta vindo – eu sorri e ela me acompanhou. Emmet caminhou até nós e nos cumprimentou sem disfarçar muito seu interesse em Rosalie. Conversamos um pouco ali na pista, eles me convidaram pra ir junto até o sofá, mas eu disse que precisa achar o banheiro e sai. Andei pela casa, mas estava cheia e escura de mais então decidi sair, sentei na grama do jardim e deixei que a brisa esfriasse meu corpo.

-Bella? – Alice disse vindo em minha direção.

-Sim.

-Você está passando mal? – ela me olhou preocupada.

-Não – eu ri – Só estava muito quente lá dentro então decidi sair.

-Ata. – ela disse se sentando ao meu lado - Preciso te contar um segredo.

-Conte. - sorri.

-É um super segredo – pausa – Eu fiquei com Jasper. – ela sussurrou.

-O que? Quando?

-Agorinha pouco – ela sorriu – Mas o fiz prometer que Edward não vai saber de nada, se não nos mata.

-Foi por isso que você sumiu né safada – eu ri e ela me acompanhou.

-Shhhhh – ela riu mais – Rosalie também não pode saber.

-Ou seja isso é tipo um segredo de estado.

-É tipo isso.

-Alice... – alguém disse atrás dela.

-Jas... – ela virou sorrindo.

-Acho que seria legal se contássemos aquela coisa pro seu irmão – ele disse meio nervoso.

-Bella já sabe, não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

-Sabe melhor ele saber por nós, agora, do que esperarmos mais e ele descobrir sabe como é...

-Oh! Você está com medo dele? - eu zombei.

-Não, não...

-Acho que está com medo hein. – Alice me acompanhou, cutucou Jasper com o cotovelo.

-Medo de quem? - Edward surgiu, do inferno como sempre!

-De ninguém. – Jasper disse.

-Hmm.

-Na verdade queríamos te contar uma coisa... – Alice começou – Querido irmãozinho...

-Sim – Edward disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Nós ficamos. – Jasper disse. Olhei para Edward e por um instante podia jurar que ele quase voou em cima de Jasper, mas logo em seguida ele se recompôs.

-Legal pra vocês. – foi o que ele respondeu antes de virar-se e sair andando.

-Uau – eu sussurrei.

-O que? – Alice sorriu.

-A reação dele foi melhor do que eu esperava.

-Concordo. – Jasper disse.

-Você viu? É por isso que eu o amo, ele me surpreende – Alice riu – Ele vai levar um tempinho pra acostumar, mas já aceitou.

-Hmm, eu vou entrar e deixar vocês ai – eu sorri.

Entrei de novo, fazendo meu caminho até as bebidas e pegando mais um copo, dois, três, quatro. E de repente eu estava dançando na pista, sozinha. James me viu e levantou a mão me chamando, sorri e caminhei até ele.

-Você está bem?

-Sim – eu disse não soando tão bem quanto eu gostaria de parecer.

-Não acho que esteja. – ele riu.

-Juro que estou - tentei soar simpática. Nós ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, eu sabia que ele estava flertando e correspondi, James era bonito e fazia meu tipo. Sorridente, simpático, meio misterioso também, era uma boa combinação na minha opinião. Algumas horas depois Alice me achou e chamou pra beber e dançar com ela. No fim acabei bebendo apenas mais um copo, Alice não me deixou pegar nenhum outro. Ficamos dançando até umas três da manhã quando ela me convenceu que não se sentia muito bem e precisa ir pra casa, então eu, ela e Rose voltamos. Rose dirigiu já que era a mais sã de nós e nos deixou em casa, dizendo que logo cedo estaria aqui pra fofocarmos. Alice disse que seria muita maldade eu a deixar sozinha com seu irmão, então eu fiquei para dormir.

-Alice esta tudo bem? – ouvi a voz de Edward se aproximando no corredor.

-Talvez se você não a acordar ela fique melhor. – eu disse saindo e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-De novo? Pesquisa de consumo, genérico ou original?

-Deixa de ser idiota.

-Então não faça perguntas idiotas.

-Por que ainda continua aqui?

-Porque Alice me pediu um café amargo antes que acorde com ressaca e infelizmente ela acha que nos damos bem então não haveria problema se eu ficasse.

-E então eu vou mesmo ter de te aturar?

-Quem teve a estúpida ideia de ser meu amiguinho foi você agora aguente – eu sussurrei ouvindo o barulho no quarto.

-Bella? – Alice colocou a cabeça pra fora.

-Sim. – eu sorri.

-A vocês estavam conversando? Ok não vou mais atrapalhas – ela sorriu e piscou pra mim – Só vim apressar meu café antes que eu apague de vez.

-Ok estou indo fazer vá deitar – eu disse.

-Edward você pode ajudar Bella, por favor?

-É Edward, vamos me ajude – eu sorri irônica pra ele que apenas me seguiu. Nós descemos para a cozinha e eu coloquei a água no fogo. – Feliz?

-Hein?

-Agora Alice acha que vai nos juntar parabéns senhor brilhante.

-Talvez ela queira o melhor pra você, se você ao menos me pedisse desculpas e deixa-se de ser teimosa.

-Melhor? – eu ri – Pega a merda do café antes que eu taque essa água fervendo na tua cara, idiota.

-Oh, não seja tão má, querida. – ele disse me entregando o pó café.

-Vai pro inferno. – eu disse.

Assim que o café ficou pronto eu separei duas xícaras e subi pro quarto entregando uma pra Alice e tomando a outra, nós conversamos por pouco tempo até que as duas dormissem.

**N/A:** Autora enrolada, eu? Imagina. Bem, estou de volta, pretendo continuar e terminar essa fanfic e as outras também. Espero que me perdoem pelo sumiço e que leiam minha mais nova filha, "destinos cruzados" essa fanfic é cheia de mistério, tem um pouco de ação e romance. Espero vocês nas reviews se ainda tiverem paciência pra mim. Beijooos, até o próximo.


	5. Chapter 5

Um beijo especial para Odontocriz, DaysCullenB.S e Giovanna. Muito obrigada pelas reviews meninas, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Não se esqueça de mim la em baixo, boa leitura...

**Capítulo 5 - E agora? Eu apenas não consigo entender.**

**Bella POV**.

Havia se passado um mês desde a minha chegada a Forks, um mês mantendo contado com Lauren através de curtas ligações e mensagem de e-mail. Quase um mês que Alice estava ficando com Jasper, que Rosalie estava ficando com Emmet e que eu estava cada vez mais sozinha, Charlie nunca estava em casa e quando estava era como se não estivesse lá. As minhas aulas de biologia continuaram uma merda, principalmente com Edward tentando não ser um pé no saco agora. Coitado, ele me irritava apenas por estar ali e achava que conseguiria alguma coisa. O pior é que certas vezes eu confundia e quase acreditava que ele estava sendo legal de verdade, era a solidão, ela sempre me fazia ver coisas que não existiam.

Alice as vezes percebia que eu estava me afastando ou algo do tipo, ela sempre me dava uma bronca e exigia que saíssemos juntas, só as garotas ao menos uma vez por semana, não que eu não gostasse de sair com elas, mas não sentia que era certo deixar seus respectivos namorados sozinhos para que pudessem fazer companhia pra mim, uma garota nova na cidade, um estranha nova na cidade na verdade.

Renne me ligava as vezes, sempre com o papo de que ela e Phill sentiam minha falta, como se o pobre Phill ia sentir falta da filha insuportável de sua mulher. Lauren estava me preocupando, ela assim como eu, estava ficando muito sozinha, tinha alguns amigos fora da escola, mas a maior parte do tempo passávamos juntas e agora estávamos longe uma da outra.

O dia de hoje estava começando frio e melancólico, sexta-feira e a nostalgia da minha vida resolve bater a porta. Chutei tudo à minha frente e me enfiei em um banho quente tentando limpar os pensamentos, eu não poderia deixar isso tudo me atingir logo pela manhã. Ainda teria de enfrentar a escola e toda minha rotina super interessante.

Cheguei a escola cedo de mais e entrei direto pra sala esperando por Alice para a primeira aula, como sempre ela chegou correndo ofegante atrasada. Ela sorriu culpada sentando-se ao meu lado e conversamos sobre alguma coisa antes da aula realmente começar. No final da aula, para fechar com chave de ouro teríamos de fazer um trabalho de biologia em dupla e adivinha qual era a minha? Edward claro, o pior era que teríamos que conviver ao menos quatro horas por dia para a conclusão correta do trabalho, como disse o professor, análise de comportamento humano. Teríamos de fazer um relatório falando de cada dias separadamente sobre nossos parceiros, sem deixar eles verem nossos comentários. Teríamos um mês para a conclusão do nosso trabalho.

-Então quando começamos? - disse a Edward, ele me olhou surpreso demorando um tempo para processar e depois sorriu.

-Pode ser hoje? - perguntou, dei de ombros concordando com a cabeça - Passo na sua casa depois do almoço, está bem?

-Sim. - eu disse, arrumei meu material e fiz meu caminho para a saída, do carro acenei um tchau para as garotas e fiz meu caminho solitário para casa. Eu estava afundando, a Deus eu estava indo direto para o fundo de novo, eu sentia isso tão próximo em meu estômago e não podia fazer nada para afastar, o que eu poderia? Acontecia sem que eu deixasse e não havia jeito de impedir. Eu estava sozinha e mesmo mudando as músicas para canções felizes, me distraindo todo o tempo assistindo televisão nada funcionava, eu podia sentir cada vez mais perto e tudo o que eu fazia era me afastar para que ninguém percebesse por que toda vez que tentava me aproximar e ser sociável eu suava frio e a voz repetia em minha mente que me rejeitariam. A sensação ruim tomou conta de mim até atingir meu coração fazendo com que as lágrimas guardadas caíssem sem parar.

Pulei do carro e fui direto para dentro de casa, me sentia como um robô, fazendo tudo como rotina, comer, respirar, sorrir. Tudo sem vontade de fazer, eu queria viver e isso me agoniava por que a sensação não me deixava em paz para seguir. Edward chegou por volta das duas e o clima ficou horrivelmente estranho, eu sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer, no entanto não parecia falso quando ele fazia algum comentário legal, eu deveria mesmo estar ficando louca. Ele foi embora as seis da tarde, na maior parte do tempo ficamos assistindo televisão em sofás separados, fizemos um lanche a tarde e tivemos poucas conversas sobre Alice e a escola. Quando ele se foi fiquei sozinha novamente e acabei indo dormir mais cedo para não ver o tempo passar.

Noites de insônia...

[...]

-Alice está preocupada com você - disse Edward do outro lado do sofá. Eu desviei o olhar do programa de televisão que fingia prestar atenção. Já faziam uma semana desde que ele e eu passávamos contadas quatro horas ao dia juntos, fora da escola. Umas poucas vezes saímos para o mercado para comprar alguma coisa que Alice havia pedido para ele ou algo que eu precisava, porém a maior parte do tempo ficávamos em minha casa. Havíamos combinado que seriam duas semana em minha casa e duas em sua casa, em todo esse tempo tudo o que eu podia escrever nas observações diárias era que ele era normal, engraçado as vezes, um comportamento de um típico adolescente.

-Comigo? - disse.

-Sim, ela acha que está acontecendo alguma coisa por que você está muito calada ultimamente.

-Eu não sou de falar muito - dei de ombros desviando de seu olhar.

-Eu concordo com ela Bella, está tudo bem?

-Você realmente se importa? - cuspi pra ele.

-Pare, não vem com essa coisa de durona e se tranque em suas palavras rudes, tem alguma coisa acontecendo? - uau, essa tinha me surpreendido, Edward falando assim? Nem parecia o adolescente metido que era.

-Não é uma coisa Edward, essa sou eu e se por algum acaso alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo não seria você pra quem eu contaria.

-Então tem alguma coisa - suspirou - Estou querendo ser apenas amigável, qual é achei que tivéssemos superado a fase de brigas, estamos convivendo em paz a muito tempo, só quero ajudar! - Certo o que estava acontecendo? Alguma coisa realmente estava errada, logo Edward sempre tão nem ai, sempre tão desligado.

-Você não pode me ajudar em nada, não fique ai bancando um cara legal que nós dois sabemos que você não é. - não comigo ao menos.

-Não entendi droga, estou sendo legal e você vem com quatro facas na mãos.

-É meio tarde pra ser legal Edward. - eu disse com um nó na garganta. De onde vinha tanta sensibilidade? De repente eu me sentia rejeitada por ele, era como se todas as vezes que me disse algo rude me atingissem de uma vez. Com se tudo que eu tivesse guardado saltasse pra fora e agora eu estava irritada comigo mesma, por que afinal nos últimos tempos eu tenho chorado tanto e sem motivos?

-Desculpe - ele sussurrou me surpreendendo, eu nem sabia que essa palavra pertencia ao seu dicionário, suspirou algumas vezes. - Eu gosto de você agora, digo como amiga, não gostaria de ter te magoado antes - pareceu sincero.

-Gosta de mim como sua amiga? Me magoado? Você está louco ou algo do tipo? - olhei procurando a mentira ou incerteza em seu olhar. Estava tentado manter meus próprios sentimentos escondidos, quando na verdade estava cansada de tentar ser dura e forte, cansada de fingir que nada me atingia.

-Não, é só que bem... Você não tentou ser super legal comigo ou se tornar minha amiga para ser popular ou algo do tipo, a maioria das garotas fazem isso, os caras também por sinal - deu de ombros, falava baixo como um sussurro envergonhado e não como se estivesse se gabando por isso. Talvez no fundo, bem no fundo, ele não fosse tão fútil e mimado.

-Mas não quero ser sua amiga - sussurrei também.

-Qual é você não me deu nem a chance de tentar, huh? - me olhou com um sorriso fraco - Vamos lá, teremos de conviver o resto do ano juntos.

-Eu não confio em você - dei de ombros - Mas você pode tentar me convencer, até lá serei sua quase amiga - declarei. Ele sorriu largo.

-Está bem, parceira Swan - levantou batendo continência como se faz à tenentes no exército - Prometo não te decepcionar senhora! - me fez rir, pela primeira vez no dia, de verdade.

Por volta das seis da tarde como sempre nos despedimos, dessa vez com um pequeno aperto de mão amigável. Eu não podia deixar-me iludir, eu conhecia o tipo de Edward eu sabia que teria de desconfiar de tudo o que falasse, mas eu não podia me negar a oportunidade de tentar. Como ele disse estaríamos juntos até o fim do ano e agora estávamos estranhamente parecidos já que ele havia sido abandonado por Jasper que estava sempre com Alice, a única diferença era que ele era popular e tinha sempre pessoas a sua volta já eu...

Aquela noite eu fui dormir brigando com minha mente, a questão do momento era: Será Edward uma pessoa verdadeira? Eu deveria mesmo ter falado aquilo ou dado uma chance para sermos amigos? Bem, até a hora em que cai no sono não consegui chegar a uma conclusão, tudo o que eu pensei é que ele me parecia verdadeiro no que disse, por outro lado eu também sabia que era mais seguro manter-me sem esperanças do que ter decepções futuras.

[...]

Minhas tardes da semana estavam se resumindo às quatro horas com Edward, por mais que parecesse loucura eu estava gostando. Na quarta-feira havíamos feito a tarefa de casa juntos e ele me ajudou em alguns tópicos de biologia, o garoto era realmente bom.

Na quinta-feira Alice ficou insistindo para que fossemos com ela, Rosalie e seus respectivos ficantes à uma sorveteria, eu passei o tempo todo negando inventando qualquer coisa, não iria ficar de vele e com Edward ainda. Não mesmo. Pedi para ele inventar alguma desculpa para ela pra que pudéssemos ficar em casa, como o chato que é inventou que eu estava com dor de barriga e não queria arriscar ficar longe do banheiro de casa. Eu quase bati nele dizendo o quanto era nojento, mas depois caímos na risadas, nesse dia fiz um milk shake caseiro pra nós e assistimos algumas comédias na televisão.

Na sexta-feira ele me chamou para um dia de descoberta de um segredo, como ele mesmo havia chamado, era mesmo mais uma coisa que ele gostava de fazer de vez em quando. Edward pedalava todo o caminho até a floresta nos arredores da cidade quando precisava esvaziar a mente. Ele me obrigou a segui-lo de bicicleta também, usei a de Alice emprestado, alegou que era importante para o trabalho. Depois de uma eternidade pedalando nos chegamos enfim, mas não paramos por lá, com muita dificuldade segui Edward por uma pequena passagem para dentro da mata fechada. Seguimos em silêncio pela floresta até que um espaço aberto foi revelado. Era uma campina aberta, florida e ensolarada, o que era difícil de acreditar já que estávamos Forks.

-É lindo Edward - suspirei, passando as mãos pelas flores.

-Eu sei - sorriu - Mas não conte pra ninguém.

-Está bem, vou guardar seu segredo - sorri. Nós aproveitamos a vista mais um tempo antes de voltarmos para o caminho da floresta, quando chegamos de volta à sua casa Alice nos esperava com uma pizza no forno, claro que ela não havia feito tudo apenas comprou a massa pronta e recheou. Eu me sentia bem, não havia mais o clima ruim entre Edward e eu e não precisávamos mentir nem fingir nada. Naquela eu finalmente havia sido apresentada à Carlile, o pai deles que trabalhava no hospital em Port Angeles e quase nunca estava em casa. Deveria ter a idade de Charlie, bem mais charmoso e comunicativo. Ele fez um rápido lanche conosco antes de correr pegar uma mala pronta de roupas e sair novamente. Alice enchia o pai de comida e dizia pra ele se cuidar quando Edward apenas murmurava um simples tchau.

Alice me deu uma carona pra casa, já que estava indo para um jantar com Jasper a noite, ela me levou direto pra casa e disse que planejaria alguma coisa para fazermos todos juntos sábado a tarde. Ela tinha sempre essa vontade de juntar o "bando" como dizia. Eu concordei, por que sinceramente não queria dois dias inteiros praticamente sozinha, nessa situação por mais desconfortável que fosse ficar cercados por eles seria pior ficar comigo mesma.

-Então como vão as coisas? - sussurrou Lauren do outro lado da linha. Era quase meia noite e foi o único momento que tivemos para nos falar.

-Indo - disse de volta - E ai?

-Nada bem, as coisas em casa estão se tornando um inferno, na verdade eu estou proibida até de me comunicar com você por isso as ligações esses horários. Meu pai não me deixa mais com o pessoal e eu quase não consigo mais fugir, estou mal Bella.

-Eu sinto muito por isso Lauren - disse segurando o nó em minha garganta, ela estava precisando de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela agora. Eu me sentia tão idiota por pensar que as coisas estavam ruins pra mim quando ao menos havia feito amigos enquanto ela estava lá sozinha, abandonada. -Eu realmente sinto muito, não sei o que fazer.

-Nem eu - fungou - Minha mãe acata tudo o que meu pai fala, as meninas da escola não me deixam mais em paz Bella, sem você aqui tudo está indo de mal a pior.

-Eu mato aquelas vadias - grunhi nervosa - Não ligue pra elas Lauren, reaja por favor, não deixe que isso te abale.

-Eu vou tentar, preciso ir agora está bem? Te amo!

-Fique bem Lauren, te amo também, tchau!

Foi dormir aquela noite sentindo-me culpada por Lauren, nós éramos tão iguais que me assustava. No fundo nós duas estávamos quebrando, caindo aos poucos e eu não sabia como poderia nos ajudar agora, principalmente com toda a distância.

**...**

**N/A:** Enfim chegamos no último capítulo que eu havia postado, a partir daqui serão apenas novidas, eba! Eu tenho um carinho especial por essa fanfic, por isso resolvi corrigir os erros e repostar agora com uma edição melhor, e claro terminar também. Acho que ela é especial por que é os sentimentos confusos de Bella sobre a vida são parecidos com os meus na época que escrevi kkkk Agora mais do que antes gostaria das opiniões de vocês, lindas(os) leitores do meu coração. Sério, muito obrigada por não abandonarem essa fanfic. Beijos e até o próximo.


	6. Chapter 6

Um beijo especial para odontocriz1, espero que goste e continue lendo kk.

**Capítulo 6 - Já estamos fora de perigo? **

**Isabella POV**

Eu tamborilava os dedos nervosamente no volante, era estranho ficar assim por passar o tempo das tardes na casa de Edward. Por que já fazíamos isso alguns dias na minha, mas pensar em ficar sozinha com ele em sua própria casa me deixava nervosa. Na minha, eu me sentia confortável claro, podia fugir para cozinha e passar um tempo cozinhando o jantar ou qualquer coisa, mas em seu território tudo o que eu faria seria esperar o que ele decidisse fazer.

Saltei do carro no estacionamento da casa, aliás uma quase mansão agora parecia maior e mais bonita que antes. Era até covardia comparar aquele lugar com as casas de Forks. Subi os degraus para a porta e toquei a campainha.

-Já vai! - gritou Edward de dentro da casa. Ouvi seus passos pesados no assoalho até que a porta foi aberta, revelando Edward enrolado em uma toalha azul na cintura, o peito nu molhado. Não pude impedir meus olhos traidores de acompanhar as gotas de água que traçavam o caminho por seu abdômen definido até o perfeito "V" que se formava antes da toalha.

-A, oi Bella - exclamou dando alguns passos para trás liberando minha passagem - Não esperava que fosse você - comentou distraído.

-Estava esperando alguém? Podemos deixar pra amanhã se quiser - disse eu voltando um pouco pra trás.

-Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

-Mas foi o que disse - o olhei confusa.

-O que eu quis dizer foi que não esperava que chegasse tão cedo - rolou os olhos pra mim. Como eu era boba, estava ansiosa para nossa tarde juntos que acabei chegando muito antes do nosso horário. Eu estava tão pateticamente carente de companhia que não pude esperar, apenas vim. Corei envergonhada como se ele pudesse saber de toda minha solidão. Ele sorriu.

-Tudo bem você ter chegado cedo, gosto das nossas tardes - declarou.

-Eu também - respondi rápido, sem pensar.

-Uau isso sim é uma surpresa - zombou ele.

-Ta, ta - disfarcei desviando o olhar para o nada tentando ignorar seu corpo tentadoramente perfeito. Ó Deus preciso de ajuda, é Edward, o terrível e irritante Cullen que eu odiava. Odiava, acho que não, não mais pelo menos.

-Eu vou me trocar, escolhe alguma coisa pra gente assistir - disse apontando pra a sala. Concordei com a cabeça e segui para a sala, encarei sua televisão gigante de led, haviam quatro controles em cima da mesa de centro que me fizeram desistir. Girei sobre o calcanhar e sentei em seu macio sofá cor de creme. Ele estava de volta poucos minutos depois, vestido em uma blusa de frio cinza que marcava um pouco os músculos das costas e com uma calça de moletom preta folgada pendurada em seu quadril. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

-Você já almoçou?

-Não.

-Quer comer alguma coisa? Não tem almoço pronto, mas deve ter alguma coisa no armário ou sei lá.

-Estou sem fome - tentei um sorriso.

-Está bem - suspirou vindo se juntar a mim no sofá - O que vamos fazer hoje?

-Eu não sei - dei de ombros - É a semana na sua casa então você decide.

-Você quer jogar vídeo game? - perguntou com os olhos verdes brilhantes.

-Não sei, não costumo ser boa em jogos.

-A qual é não tem mais nada legal pra fazer, por favor?

-Ta bom, vamos jogar. - desisti. Edward sorriu pulando do sofá, ele pegou o aparelho e conectou alguns cabos na televisão. Depois me entregou um controle e pegou o outro, alguns minutos depois estávamos jogando algum tipo de luta com monstros e vampiros. Era engraçado como ele parecia desleixado e concentrado ao mesmo tempo, eu ri enquanto ele resmungava alguma coisa pro seu vampiro lutador.

[...]

-A não, eu desisto - eu ri jogando o controle do meu lado no sofá.

-Assim fácil? - me desafiou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Você chama isso de fácil? Não, não! Já perdi de mais para meu orgulho e esse jogo? Fala sério.

-O que tem ele?

-É muito óbvio, não tem sustos, só um bando de monstros feios.

-Ta legal - ele disse jogando de lado seu controle e se sentando perto de mim. Um breve silêncio se espalhou e eu podia ouvir sua respiração.

-O que foi? - perguntei quando ele ficou tempo demais me encarando, estava ficando desconfortável desviar o olhar apenas para encontra-lo me olhando de novo.

-Nada eu só... Só estava pensando como você parece diferente.

-Ahn?

-Quero dizer, você é tão quieta sabe? Distante e fechada, mas aqui agora está diferente.

-Não é como se eu fosse assim tão antissocial - sorri - É que não éramos amigos antes.

-Nós somos amigos agora? - sorriu também.

-Acho que sim, não é? - gaguejei.

-Mas mesmo assim, você é sempre tão quieta Bella, por que? - voltou a me olhar sério.

-Eu não sei, talvez eu seja introvertida ou tenha problema em socializar - me mexi desconfortável enquanto ele me observava. Um suor familiar surgindo em minha nuca.

-Viu é disso que eu falo, você desvia o assunto, sabe é importante eu saber dessas coisas até para o trabalho - ele insistiu.

-Não é muito confortável pra mim falar dessas coisas, se você não percebeu ainda - eu disse irritada. Ele suspirou batendo as mãos no joelho, desviando para a televisão que ainda estava conectada ao vídeo game - Me desculpa, é só que é realmente ruim falar sobre isso com você.

-Comigo por que?

-Bem, você tem muitos amigos, é "popular" - eu disse fazendo aspas no ar - E eu sou a estranha excluída.

-Você não é estranha Bella.

-Eu sei que sou e está tudo bem - sorri sem graça voltando a olha-lo - Eu já me acostumei a isso, mas... Mas não foi sempre assim, digamos que já tive muitos problemas com essas coisas e decidi que ficar na minha é mais seguro.

-Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-Eu era uma criança diferente e não me aceitavam por isso - dei de ombros desviando o olhar para que ele não visse o quanto isso me atingia - Passei a maior parte da minha vida entre ser o centro das atenções por provocações e xingamentos ou ser totalmente excluída, quase invisível. - eu não iria contar os problemas que tudo isso me causou, era Edward e eu não dividiria com ele meus momentos mais baixos e vulneráveis.

-Eu sinto muito - suspirou se aproximando mais. Quando o olhei vi a pena em seus olhos, ai o motivo pelo qual eu nunca compartilhava minhas merdas. Tudo o que eu menos precisava e queria era pena. Bufei irritada levantando do sofá.

-Não, não e não! - eu apontei pra ele - Não venha com essa cara de pena, eu não preciso de alguém sendo meu amigo por dó ou qualquer coisa parecida Edward, eu realmente não preciso.

-Eu não... Bella não sou seu amigo por pena. - ele disse, sua voz caridosa piorando toda a situação, eu sabia. Alice provavelmente deve ter insistido para que ele se aproximasse já que seria obrigado a ficar comigo nessas horas. Isso era tudo, ele estava sendo legal por pena da estranha solitária e idiota aqui. Que caiu ridiculamente em tudo, ficando dependente dessas tardes que passávamos juntos. Idiota!

-Tem certeza Edward, por que desde que você começou com essa história o motivo foi por que Alice estava preocupada não era? - eu disse sentindo meu estomago embrulhar - Acho melhor eu ir embora, deve ser um saco ter que me aguentar por tanto tempo não é? - disse me virando de costas para caminhar em direção a porta.

-Da pra parar... Bella - sua mão segurou meu braço, prendi o nó em minha garganta forçando as malditas lágrimas que queriam se acumular em meus olhos. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? De repente meu corpo foi girado e eu fui esmagada contra o de Edward. Seus braços me envolveram apertado. - Sinto muito eu não deveria ter tocado no assunto.

-Por favor, não sinta pena de mim - eu pedi com a voz abafada, o nó se desfazendo em minha garganta e um soluço de choro escapando. Funguei em seu peito enrolando sua cintura com os braços. Eu precisava tanto disso, mas ainda tinha aquela voz na minha cabeça, sua cara de pena. Só que seu abraço era tão confortável e seguro.

-Não chore Bella, não chore. - sussurrou. Balancei a cabeça tentando controlar meu choro, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Eu não podia estar chorando nos braços de Edward, não ele. Puxei o ar o máximo que pude e soltei, afrouxando meu aperto em sua cintura. Suspirei, me afastando um pouco para que pudesse olha-lo. Seus olhos abaixaram de encontro aos meus e ele sorriu incerto, como se esperasse que eu sorrisse também. Tentei um sorriso fraco, que não funcionou por que seus olhos se voltaram preocupados. Um de seus braços saiu de minhas costas e então sua mão tocou minha face, me pegando desprevenida. Olhei-o assustada, mas ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu, seus lábios se abriram como se fosse dizer alguma coisa então se fecharam, um brilho diferente passando em seu olhar enquanto sua cabeça descia em minha direção. Ele estava indo me beijar? Não podia ser, Edward estava tentando me beijar. Forcei o corpo pra trás fazendo com que o braço em mim se apertasse mais.

-Não...- ele sussurrou, a mão fazendo minha cabeça firme no lugar até que seus lábios encontraram os meus, leves e gentis, uma bola de emoções se acumulou em meu ventre e eu não pude contar as milhares de borboletas que voaram. Meu coração saltou e era como se fosse sair pela boca, eu podia senti-lo em minha garganta. Não controlei o suspiro que me escapou, a corrente elétrica vinda de seus lábios atravessou meu corpo inteiro me fazendo fraca nas pernas, meu olhos fecharam por vontade própria então meu braços foram buscar apoio em seu pescoço, eu estava voando tinha certeza, era como andar nas nuvens. Logo estávamos entrelaçados nos beijando calorosamente, sua língua quente e macia saiu para tocar meu lábios que se abriram em aceitação. Eu estava tonta pelas emoções confusas, mas aquele beijo parecia tão certo, tão bom, nossas línguas não brigavam e sim dançavam juntas uma conduzindo a outra. Não contive os gemidos que escaparam de minha garganta quando seus dedos fizeram círculos na pele nua da minha cintura.

Edward sustentou meu peso nos braços até que senti o tecido macio do sofá sob minhas costas, então ele estava sobre mim, os lábios nos meus, o corpo se encaixando perfeitamente ao meu enquanto eu gemia e arfava no beijo, querendo mais. Meu pedido silencioso foi atendido quando Edward se pressionou contra mim, uma de suas mãos agarrou minha perna abrindo espaço para ele enquanto era envolvida em sua cintura.

-Edward - gemi saindo por ar.

-Hm - ele meio gemeu meio perguntou.

-O que... estamos fazendo? - sussurrei, meu ventre apertando enquanto ele se exprimia contra mim. Um sorriso torto puxou o canto de seus lábios.

-Beijando Bella - sussurrou passando os lábios nos meus - Finalmente estamos beijando - disse antes de voltar a me beijar calorosamente. O que eu poderia fazer a não ser devolver com a mesma intensidade? Aquilo era tão bom, as mãos me tocando, nossos corpos se movendo juntos. Eu não podia negar o quanto estava gostando de seus beijos, suas mãos me apertando e o corpo prensado ao meu. Seus lábios deixaram meus lábios para sugar meu pescoço, ele sugava, lambia e beijava tornando difícil respirar. Mas as coisas estavam indo longe demais, ele estava arfando e eu gemia, meu corpo inteiro tremia de excitação, eu nunca havia me sentido assim. Arrepios intermináveis corriam por todo meu corpo e eu quase podia ver a corrente elétrica que saia dele pra mim.

-Edward... - sussurrei. Ele pareceu não ouvir, então virou nossos corpos para que eu ficasse por cima, as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Seus lábios voltaram ao meus e por um segundo abri meus olhos para ver se era real. Deus! Como ele ficava lindo de olhos fechados. As sensações que suas mãos me proporcionavam, seus lábios macios, pressionei-me mais contra ele, o aperto pulsante entre minhas pernas ficando doloroso. Isso não estava certo, nós não deveríamos nos beijar nem nada do tipo, nunca daríamos certo e tudo voltaria a estaca zero.

-Edward - disse mais alto separando nossos lábios.

-Sim - sussurrou de volta.

-Deveríamos parar - tentei dizer. Ele levantou a cabeça de meu pescoço para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos, suas esmeraldas estavam cheias de luxúria e me prenderam nelas.

-Você quer que eu pare? - perguntou rouco fazendo com que eu tremesse de novo.

-Não - escapou de meu lábios - Mas devemos. - eu disse levando minhas duas mãos para seu rosto antes de lhe dar um leve beijo estalado na boca me despedindo de seu gosto. Isso estava muito errado e o pior ainda estava por vir agora, bem agora começaria a conversa estranha pós beijo. E ainda tinha a vergonha de todo o choro e minhas confusões. Levantei subitamente do sofá deixando Edward com um olhar confuso e sem olhar pra trás sai correndo pela porta em direção ao meu carro. Assim que dei a partida ofegante o vi na soleira da porta dizendo alguma coisa, mas não podia ouvir com todos os pensamentos gritando em minha mente.

[...]

Faziam duas noites, duas noites que eu sonhava com aquele beijo e acordava com o estranho frio na barriga. Faziam três dias, três dias desde que eu e Edward nos beijamos e exatas 54 horas que eu não o via ou falava com ele. Estive fugindo durante as aulas, faltando à biologia e me escondendo nos intervalos. Alice e Rosalie pareciam não saber de nada e eu agradecia a deus por Edward ter mantido segredo. Estava tão envergonhada, como pude deixar isso acontecer? Logo quando estávamos nos tornando amigos, logo quando minha solidão estava melhorando e então o beijo. A o beijo! Era só pensar nele que começava a sua frio, isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo.

Agora só faltavam mais algumas poucas horas para que eu pudesse sumir durante o fim de semana e rezar para que ele esquecesse de tudo e as coisas voltassem ao normal. Olhei pelo vidro da porta antes de entrar para o refeitório, estava morrendo de fome e arrisquei correr na cantina pra pegar uma maçã e algum suco. Estava pegando o troco da mão da caixa quando sua voz soou atrás de mim.

-Sério Bella, se escondendo? - ele parecia irritado. Tossi algumas vezes antes de me virar e encara-lo. Tão lindo quanto eu lembrava.

-Não estou me escondendo.

-Esta sim, você pensa que não vi você por ai fugindo das aulas de biologia, se escondendo nos corredores? - ele quase riu.

-Não estou nada, tive alguns... Alguns problemas.

-Você sabe que uma hora ou outra vamos ter que conversar sobre o nosso...

-Se não se importa eu tenho que ir - interrompi passando por ele com falsa pressa. Eu não iria ficar ali pra ouvir ele falar que fora apenas um beijo bobo e que poderíamos esquecer tudo e voltar a ser "amigos". Por que não foi, não pra mim e eu não poderia voltar a nossa estranha amizade depois disso.

-Você está sendo infantil - disse alto. Sim eu estava sabia disso, mas fingi não ouvir e corri para a classe da minha próxima aula. Mais algumas horas e eu estaria em casa, longe de sua influência magnética sobre meu corpo.

Me despedi de Alice e Rosalie, enfie meu capuz na cabeça e corri para o estacionamento. Maldita ideia de estacionar o carro na vaga mais distante e escondida, parabéns Bella, agora vai ficar parecendo o patinho feio toda molhada. Estava quase agradecendo por chegar à minha vaga, olhando para o chão tentando não escorregar com a chuva furiosa que caia dei de cara com ele lá parado de braços cruzados em frente a minha caminhonete. Isso não podia ser verdade, eu a escondi, coloquei bem longe, estava molhada justamente por isso, tudo para que ele não me achasse. E agora ele estava aqui na minha frente, bravo, molhado, lindo. E eu estava horrorosa, molhada e tremendo de frio.

-Edward - exclamei com o choque de nossos corpos, ele me segurou para que não caísse.

-Você está bem?

-Não te vi parado ai feito uma múmia. - esbravejei me soltando de seus braços ignorando o arrepio em meu corpo.

-Ai está você - disse bravo. Fingi ignorar sua presença e fui em direção a porta do motorista, ele me parou entrando na minha frente. - A gente tem que conversar Bella.

-Edward vamos esclarecer uma coisa - eu disse irritada, toda minha insegurança me dando forças pra falar primeiro antes que ele acabasse comigo - Nós não somos realmente amigos e aquilo... Aquilo foi um erro! Tchau, até... - disse de uma vez empurrando seu braço pra que saísse da minha frente, mas ele não saiu, logo uma de suas mãos segurou o braço que eu usava para empurrá-lo e a outra apertou minha cintura pressionando meu corpo junto ao seus. Exclamei de susto.

-Eu não acho - ele disse - E você também não, só esta fingindo.

-Isso não é verdade - disse baixo.

-Então por que você está fugindo de mim?

-Não es...

-Você sabe que é verdade, admita Bella!

-Admitir o que?

-Que você também gosta de mim - disse antes de pressionar os lábios contra os meus, com desejo, raiva e luxúria. Agarrei seus cabelos puxando forte, entrando no ritmo de seu beijo, nossas línguas brigavam por dominância, suas mãos me apertavam cada vez mais forte, eu não podia resistir mais, estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Droga!

**N/A:** Yay! Finalmente se beijaram, amém sem or kkkk Como vocês estão? Senti falta daqui :( Mas estou de volta agora e só vou para quando terminar a estória prometo. Beijos e até o próximo.

Não se esqueçam das reviews, tá?


	7. Chapter 7

Um beijo para lollita-san e odontocriz1, espero que gostem e aproveitem a leitura.

**Capítulo 7 - Não somos todos apenas fugitivos?**

"Que você também gosta de mim!"

O mundo girava. Nada mais existia, nem ao menos o chão. Erámos só nós dois e as borboletas. Eu não tinha o suficiente dele, nada me acalmava, seu aperto em meu corpo não era forte o suficiente, nossas línguas dançando não eram suficiente, estar colada a ele não parecia suficiente. Eu queria mais, muito mais de Edward e isso me sufocava eu sentia como se fosse desmaiar. Não percebi que estava sem ar até ele separar nossos lábios, um lindo sorriso torto enfeitava seu rosto quando finalmente tive a coragem de abrir os olhos.

O mundo voltou a existir aos poucos, a lembrança de estar em um lugar público, especificamente no estacionamento da escola me atingiu, rápido tentei me afastar de Edward olhando para os lados para ver se alguém havia nos visto, ele riu um pouco antes de me puxar pra mais perto.

-Ninguém viu nada, você fez um trabalho muito bom em se esconder.

-Se você me achou, não foi assim tão bem sucedido.

-Há! Finalmente admitiu que estava se escondendo de mim.

-Eu... Eu não, humpf... Eu só não sabia o que fazer. - admiti.

-Por que Bella? O que tinha de tão difícil em conversarmos depois de um beijo? Por que você tinha que sair correndo como louca e se esconder pelos cantos? - disse de uma me vez olhando-me intensamente. Ele não parecia mais bravo, estava chateado, vi a confusão em seus olhos.

-É complicado Edward, muito complicado.

-O que é complicado?

-Eu, você, nossa amizade, o que fizemos e... E nós, nós somos complicados. - me afastei.

-Diga por você - ele fez bico de garoto mimado e mesmo assustada com esse pensamento não pude deixar de sorrir com o quão adorável ele parecia. Ele me olhou franzindo a testa em confusão - O que?

-Eu retiro o que disse - sorri mais largo - Você não é complicado - ele sorriu como se ganhasse um jogo - É um mimado.

-Eu não! - seu sorriso murchou.

-Edward você é! Lembra de como tudo começou?

-Tudo o que? - fez-se de desentendido.

-Você deu chilique por que eu estava na sua cadeira.

-Então você concorda que a cadeira é minha? - eu o olhei brava ele riu levantando as mãos - Estou brincando, talvez eu tenha sido um pouco, bem pouco, mimado.

-Bom...

-Mas em minha defesa - me cortou - Como você reagiria se chegasse na classe, de manhã, e encontrasse seu lugar ocupado por um aluno novo?

-Eu provavelmente me apresentaria e sentaria ao seu lado por que tanto faz o lugar, mas com certeza não iria ser ignorante como você foi.

-Desculpe. - disse baixo, a voz saindo rouca. Seus olhos prenderam os meus, ele estava sério novamente. Estendeu a mão pra mim, neguei com a cabeça, nós não tínhamos chegado a lugar nenhum ainda. -Vem aqui? - ele pediu. Estendi minha mão até alcançar a sua, ele me puxou em direção a seu corpo.

-Nós nem conversamos direito - murmurei, a corrente elétrica que vinha de nosso toque me deixava fraca, eu não queria perder o momento, mas ainda precisava saber o que estava acontecendo entre nós.

-Nós ainda vamos conversar - ele manteve o tom rouco, enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo, estávamos tão próximos agora que eu sentia seu hálito fresco. - Quer sair comigo?

-Como um encontro? - corei. Ninguém nunca havia me levado a um encontro, não que eu me importasse, mas tinha alguma coisa diferente com Edward, minhas bochechas queimaram quando ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Está bem - sussurrei.

-Sério? - disse surpreso - Espere... Você não está me enganando para depois fugir?

-Não... Juro que não fujo mais.

-E isso por que?

-Por que eu... Eu gosto de você - disse enfim, ele sorriu torto.

-Eu sempre soube, Swan! - eu estava a ponto de chama-lo de convencido quando fui interrompida com um beijo. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso, a sim eu poderia.

[...]

Arranquei minha camiseta outra vez e me joguei na cama em cima de todas as quatrocentas roupas que havia provado. Isso não estava certo, por que eu simplesmente não usava as mesmas roupas de sempre afinal Edward já havia me visto no meu pior. Tudo que eu colocava parecia horroroso, muito grande, muito preto, muito velho. Nada parecia certo pra um encontro, eu queria chorar, desistir, ligar e dizer que não iria dar pra sair hoje.

Então quando estou a ponto de chorar de raiva das minhas roupas, meu celular começa a tocar. Uma onda de ansiedade me atinge fazendo com que eu sue frio, será que Edward havia desistido? Ele iria inventar qualquer desculpa e dizer que marcaríamos outro dia quando na verdade ele iria me evitar pelo resto do ano na escola. Eu sabia, como fui tão idiota? Encarei a tela do celular para descobrir que não era ele e sim o número da casa de Lauren.

-Lauren que bom que você ligou, eu estou surtando aqui preciso...

-Bella - ela fungou do outro lado da linha.

-Você está chorando? O que aconteceu? Lauren? - ela não me respondia, seu choro só ficava mais alto.

-Eu não aguento mais - ela sussurrou no meio dos soluços - Eu te amo!

-Lauren? LAUREN!

Merda. O que foi isso? Tentei a discagem rápida, mas a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica. Havia alguma coisa muito errada, Lauren estava desesperada eu nunca a vi chorar assim. Eu tinha um pressentimento, eu tinha a merda de um frio na espinha que me dizia que algo muito ruim estava pra acontecer. Droga, ela precisava de mim. Dois minutos de pânico, foi o que precisei. Disquei o numero do celular de sua mãe.

-Jane?

-Isabella? Olá querida, como você está?

-Olha eu sei que parece estranho, mas Lauren me ligou agora ela não estava bem, na verdade ela só chorou, a senhora sabe que eu não a incomodaria se não soubesse que algo está muito errado certo? Eu não sabia o que fazer então... - eu nem pensava no que estava falando, tudo foi tão rápido.

-Está bem, eu vou ligar para casa e ver como ela está.

-Não, você precisa ir até lá, eu já tentei ligar Lauren não me atende, por favor, a senhora tem que ir até lá!

-Está bem, me dê alguns minutos que eu te ligo de volta. - disse ela antes de desligar. Quantos minutos demoravam de seu trabalho até a casa? Eu contava os segundo, seja lá o que tivesse acontecendo com Lauren era urgente, eu sentia isso. Dez minutos se passaram e eu ainda não havia me acalmado, já tinha checado o celular milhares de vezes. Eu mesma queria ligar por notícias, mas poderia congestionar a linha e no fim de nada iria adiantar. No final de trinta minutos contados no relógio eu estava a ponto de ter uma parada cardíaca quando finalmente a luz da tela acendeu indicando uma chamada.

-Como ela está? - perguntei assim que atendi.

-Bella - ela suspirou antes de começar a soluçar e desabar no choro.

-Jane? Jane, por favor, fale o que aconteceu!

-Eu a achei... Eu não sei... Tinha um caixa, remédios, ela est... Na banheira. Há paramédicos em todo lado, estão a levando pro hospital em uma ambulância - a voz de Jane sumiu. Um buraco frio e arrepiante se formou em meu ventre, apertei meu braço na barriga tentando evitar que aumentasse. Lauren tentou se matar. Um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo antes das lágrimas me atingirem. Minha melhor amiga estava indo para o hospital após uma tentativa de suicídio. Não podia ser verdade, não!

-Estou pegando o próximo voo - sussurrei pro telefone antes de jogá-lo em minha cama. Corri pelo quarto atrás da minha mala, as lágrimas corriam livre e eu quase não enxergava, mas não podia desmoronar agora. Assim que tinha minhas roupas na mala peguei o essencial no banheiro. Em poucos minutos eu já estava deixando a entrada de casa.

Durante o caminho para o aeroporto reservei uma passagem por telefone, o próximo voo era em três horas o tempo necessário que eu precisava para chegar ao aeroporto. Eu não sabia da potência de minha caminhonete até me deixar levar pela ansiedade e pisar fundo. Quando cheguei a Port Angeles o avião para Seattle estava para sair, por sorte consegui embarcar. Após mais uma hora, que pareceu durar para sempre, o pequeno avião pousou em Seattle, ainda restavam quarenta minutos até o próximo voo sair. Tentando me distrair dos pensamentos ruins decidi ligar para Charlie e explicar toda a situação, surpreendentemente ele entendeu meus motivos e acabou me apoiando, disse que ligaria para Renne informando o horário do meu voo para que ela pudesse me buscar no aeroporto. Isso levou a metade do tempo e antes que eu percebesse estava sentada na poltrona do avião que me levaria de volta a Phoenix.

Eu estava tentando não pensar, o fone estava na maior altura e eu tentava prestar atenção à televisão a minha frente, mas nada funcionava. Eu não estava com sono, não tinha fome e nada do que tentasse me distraia. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era pensar em Lauren, as imagens se formavam em minha cabeça do jeito que sua mãe tentou descrever como a achou, eu estava aterrorizada, em pânico. Não tinha percebido o quão sério tudo isso era, tentava me reconfortar pensando que eu chegaria lá e seria apenas um mal entendi, Lauren estaria bem, sua mãe iria ficar emocionada e passar a defende-la das ditaduras de seu pai. Infelizmente quando cheguei nada parecia ter melhorado, Renne me esperava com cara de pena e preocupação, Phill sorriu daquele jeito de sempre, aquele sorriso que diz "Eu entendo e sinto muito". Não podia ser real, isso tinha que ser um pesadelo!

Estar à caminho do hospital onde ela estava internada era o pior, fazia tudo parecer mais dramático ainda, havia um buraco no meu estomago pronto para levar tudo de mim. "Ela já estava inconsciente quando à acharam" Renne disse assim que eu decidi ir direto ao hospital em vez de passar em "casa" primeiro. "Não há muito o que fazer hoje querida" ela insistiu. "Eu vou do mesmo jeito" foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Era como se o mundo girasse em minha cabeça. Eu não esperei Phil estacionar e corri direto a recepção, disse apenas o nome de Jane e enfermeira me indicou uma sala onde ela estava aguardando notícias. Pelo vidro eu podia ver Jane sentada com seus cotovelos apoiados na perna e a face escondida nas mãos, John, o pai de Lauren, estava abraçando-a pelos ombros e parecia devastado. Era melhor que ele estivesse, tem sua vida dedicada a tornar as coisas para Lauren pior do que já são. Eu entrei na sala pronta para gritar com ele e dizer tudo o que ele merecia ouvir, estava com tanta raiva dele e dos idiotas da escola que faziam questão de humilha-la, eu só precisava gritar. Mas antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa Jane levantou sua cabeça e me viu, no mesmo instante ela correu em minha direção puxando-me para um abraço apertado.

-Eles encontraram uma garrafa de... vodca jogada pelo quarto - Jane chorava alto - Ela fez um coquetel mortal, Bella. Eu sinto tanto... Eu não percebi... Quer dizer... Ela estava estranha, mas... Mas.

-Eu sei - disse por fim, minha voz saindo tão melancólica quanto a dela, não tinha percebido as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, afundei-me em Jane, ela era tão parecida com Lauren, tão abraçável - Ninguém percebeu... Ela... Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Ela tem que ficar, não é?- dizia mais para si mesma. Apenas afirmei com a cabeça, não confiava em minha voz agora.

[...]

-Ela vai sair dessa - eu sussurrava - Ela tem que ficar bem.

Depois de uma hora esperando notícias do médico todos estávamos cansados e jogados em nossas poltronas, John teve uma crise de choro culposa pedindo perdão a Jane e dizendo que iria mudar, eu ainda estava com raiva dele, mas ainda assim senti pena de seu estado, ele parecia realmente abalado e eu realmente esperava que isso lhe abrisse os olhos. Por que quando Lauren melhorasse ele não podia voltar a tratá-la como antes. Minha mãe e Phil buscavam café para todos em pequenos intervalos, acho que toda a cafeína não ajudava com nossa ansiedade, mas não havia nada a ser fazer além de esperar.

-Bella o barulho vem de sua bolsa - Renne disse sonolenta.

-Oi?

-O barulho que estamos ouvindo... Querida lhe sua bolsa.

Peguei minha mochila que estava no chão ao meu lado, realmente havia uma barulho vindo de la, era o som do meu celular vibrando. Eu quase ignorei, não queria dar um relatório de tudo a Charlie, simplesmente por que não podia reviver a história inteira agora e nem fazer Jane ouvir tudo, mas eu devia um explicação mais detalhada a ele. Para minha surpresa não era Charlie e sim Edward. A droga! Eu havia esquecido totalmente do nosso encontro. O alerta de três ligações perdidas apareceu na tela.

-Edward? - atendi rápido.

[...]

Vejam o desfecho dessa história nos próximos capítulos dessa novela mexicana...

**N/A:** Eu sei complicou um pouco, mas Lauren é importante para Bella, eu não iria apenas exclui-la da fanfic, então aqui está o que saiu. Nunca demorei tanto pra escrever um capítulo, juro, sabe quando você escreve, lê e não gosta? Dai apagava tudo de novo e recomeçava, mas espero que gostem de como ficou, deixem suas opiniões nas reviews e eu respondo no próximo cap. Beijos 3


End file.
